Battle of the Semes
by xXCabbageXx
Summary: When the top model Sasuke has to work with the awarded "most delectable uke", he falls and he falls hard. But what about all the other semes after the blond? AU SasuNaru Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Ukelicious

**Summary: **When the top model Sasuke has to work with the awarded "most delectable uke", he falls and he falls hard. But what about all the other semes?

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, and JustAboutEveryOtherMaleInNaruto x Naru

**Warnings: **Yaoi (Boy on Boy)!!! AU

**Rating:** R (maybe NC-17 later)

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO CHARACTERS NOT MINE!! DUHHH!

**Estimated Chapters: **10

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **This is just a _TEASER-ish _kind of chapter, more like a semi-prologue if you will. The rest of the chapters will be longer, I swear.

And sorry to the readers waiting for _This Little Sun God Of Mine_ updates, I promise I'll work on that next! It's just that this idea just attacked me viciously and i couldn't help it!

Chapter 1

Sasuke sighed.

This was about the fourth time this has happened. The paparazzi had somehow, someway, found their way into his private office and are now bombarding him with questions and requests. He could actually feel his eyes going blind from all the flashes of their expensive cameras.

It was getting annoying. He stealthily pressed the red button on his office pager, allowing his security to hear the racket the press was making.

The doors banged open almost instantly and a bunch of guards stormed in, anger on their faces. They started herding and forcing the paparazzi out, but not before one really bold reporter ran over to Sasuke and stuck a recorder in his face. Sasuke grimaced.

"Is it true, Uchiha Sasuke, that you have decided to work with Uke!icious for the upcoming season?!"

Sasuke groaned and gave out a feeble "Yes, that is correct," before the reporter was dragged away once and for all by the steaming guards.

Damn Kakashi, making him do this. If he wasn't a childhood friend and fatherly figure to Sasuke, he would have been round-house kicked by now. What was he thinking, signing him, Uchiha Sasuke, Top Male Model _and_ Most Aspiring Male Model of the year, to work with some _gay_ magazine company like Uke!icious?!

He should be working with more prestigious lines. In _fashion_. Not some stupid perverted magazine that turned gay little boys on. Damn it all!

Sasuke picked up his cell phone and pressed number one on his speed dial, waiting impatiently. The other side picked up after only one ring.

"Helloooooooooo there."

Sasuke growled at the annoying greeting. "Stop being a moron Kakashi. Get over here _now_."

"Awww, is widdle Sasuke not feeling good?"

"I'm fine, thank you, now shut the hell up and _get over here_!" Sasuke slammed his fist down to emphasize his anger. He heard his door open once again and he whirled his head up to see. It better not be those damn paparazzi people again!

"Jeez, such a spoil sport, Sasuke." A silver-haired man walked in, dressed in a tight black business suit and an atrocious mouth mask.

"Why the hell do you wear that mask all the time, Kakashi? And stop being a kid, grow up already."

The man, Kakashi, smirked at the teen that was sitting coldly in his chair. For a nineteen year old, Sasuke was very mature.

"I wear the mask so everyone won't fall in love with me, Sasu-chan, including you. And to your growing up request, I'd have to say no."

Sasuke snorted. "As if I'd fall in love with _you_. That's gross, Kakashi, now sit down!"

Kakashi sighed and obliged, sitting down on a seat across from the Uchiha's desk. Both men stared (or on Sasuke's part, _glared_) at each other for a bit before Kakashi laughed nervously.

"I bet it's about Uke!icious again, right?"

"Yes. Now please explain, again, _clearly_, why the hell do I have to do this?" Sasuke glared at the man. He could tell he was being difficult on purpose.

"Well, other than the fact that I will be beaten to a pulp if I don't give you over to the company's owner, you also need some _fun_ work, if you know what I mean." Kakashi winked suggestively.

"And how is posing with _guys_ _**fun**_?" Sasuke asked, his mood turning more and more sour.

Kakashi smirked. "It's obvious you're not straight, Sasuke. Don't deny it."

"That doesn't mean I'm _gay_ either! I happen to loathe both genders."

"Tsk tsk, so anti-social, Sasuke. This is another reason why you need other lines of work that require interaction with other _people_, not just clothe."

"But with _gay _people?!" Could Kakashi not see the situation he had put him in? Sasuke was almost at his limit. He was seconds away from throwing something at the infuriating man.

"Hey, not everyone in the magazine is _gay_! Just because they're in gay poses doesn't mean they actually like men! But don't worry, they're not going to rape you or anything. I'll have guards near you at all times, okay, wittle baby?"

Sasuke snatched up a pen and threw it at Kakashi, who dodged it expertly. Yes, this happened often enough that he could avoid injury with ease.

With another sigh, Kakashi stood up from his seat and reached into his jacket, pulling out a magazine roll and throwing it at Sasuke. It was caught deftly in strong, pale hands.

"I thought that since, starting tomorrow, you'll be working with them, it'll do you good to see their general style. Have fun! And try not to drool on the magazine, I want it returned to me!" Kakashi barely slipped out the door before a whole pencil container crashed into the space he was at a second ago.

Sasuke scowled at the stupid thing in front of him. Still mad that he had to go through with this, he got rid of the rubber band around the magazine and unrolled it. The cover was yellow with pink, purple, white, and just about every other color adorning it. The guy on the front was black haired and had big black eyes and a full pout on his gloss-covered lips. He looked about 13, but the inscription next to him said he was 17. Yepp, it sure seemed like a gay magazine.

The words 'Uke!icious' were in bubbly baby blue letters on the top, with various topic titles strewn around the page. Some headlines like "Uke Parade" and "Store for all semes!" and "Bound and Gagged; A Beautiful Love Story" had Sasuke shaking his head. These people were crazy!

Then one headline caught his attention. It read "Top 10 Ukes of the Year."

_Hmm, this might be worth looking at. I'll probably be working with one of them._ Sasuke thought, starting to flip to the indicated page. Of course, he knew for certain he was going to be a seme. What else could a well-muscled handsome man like him be?

As he was flipping through, he saw that there were some really sexual images; a particular one of the seme hovering directly over the uke's lower regions actually made Sasuke blush a bit. Would he have to do this sort of thing too?

Arriving at page 103, he stopped. On the two pages were, apparently, number ten and nine. They were both black haired boyish-looking teens and they all had almost the same expression on their face. A pout of some sort.

Not interested at all (infact, a little disgusted), Sasuke flipped the page. Number eight and seven were black-haired too, and there wasn't really any difference in their poses. Scoffing at their amateurism, Sasuke kept flipping. Number six to three were pretty much the same, except number four had light brown hair and green eyes. Quite disappointed with what he saw, Sasuke gave up. This job wasn't going to be inspiring at all. What was a talented young model like himself doing with these people?

Lethargically flipping to the last page, he glanced half-heartedly at number two. Blah, the poses were a bit better, he'd admit, but it was still stupid. This guy had cat-eyed contacts on, he noticed. Tch, how cliché.

Moving on to the next page, he stopped breathing. His eyes actually widened.

Staring up at him through misted blue eyes was the most beautiful blond boy he had ever seen. He was tan, slender, and very very seductive. Unlike all the other uke models, he didn't look to be 13; he looked more around 16ish. He was sitting on his legs in a very Japanese manner, his hands held up to cup a bunch of cherries, one which he was dangling from his very plump, pink lips. And on his cheeks were six whisker marks, three on each side. One would think the whisker idea to be very over-used, but on the blond it looked almost natural.

Well, this was a drastic change from all the rest. No wonder he was number one. Sasuke read the description underneath him.

**Uzumaki N.  
****Born: **October 10  
**Age:** 18

Taking the yaoi world by storm, this beautiful blond prodigy rose out of nowhere to win the hearts of semes all across Japan. In fact, he is rumored to have fan clubs even in distant countries like Italy! Not much is known about Uzumaki but the blond's cute charisma and delicious figure appealed to everyone instantly, not to mention his natural flair at modeling. He has been voted "Best Overall Uke", "Most Delectable Uke", and even "Most Exciting Uke" of the year.

Sasuke looked at the picture again. Grunting with something akin to denial, he flipped back a few pages to look at the rest of the magazine. He was still wary of the talent of this guy...

This time through, he noticed that the blond kid was on a lot of pages, most of the time with another dominant looking male. Sasuke stared specifically at one picture of Uzumaki and some guy with long black hair and almost white eyes. They were close to kissing and the blond's eyes were drifting shut with a really pretty flush spread across his cheeks. The seme was just staring down hungrily, his hands wounding around the boy's slim waist.

Would he be the next to lean down over this blond, staring at him with such lustful eyes? Sasuke only hoped so. Of all the ukes in the magazine, none stood out to him except this one and if worst comes to worst, he'd refuse to work with anyone other than Uzumaki.

He flipped to another page. In this one, a red head was dominating over him. He had the symbol for love tattooed onto his forehead and ice green eyes. The most peculiar thing was the lack of eyebrows and the excessive eye makeup.

Gaara. Sasuke knew him. He had been nominated for Top Male Model. But Sasuke had won none the less. He didn't know that he modeled for Uke!icious...

On another page, a mangy brunette was biting Uzumaki's slim neck. The guy had red triangles tattooed on each cheek and a wild look to him.

Kiba. He was also in the Top Male Model nominees. He worked there too?!

Sasuke flipped through a few more pages containing the blond before closing the magazine and placing it on the desk. He got the general picture. Sasuke stood up and grabbed his coat, which was hanging on the back of his chair, and walked out of his office.

He learned a few new interesting things, and now this job is just starting to seem a bit more interesting. Tomorrow felt like it would never come. He was actually looking forward to it.

Damn that Kakashi!

------------------------------------------

TBC!!!! **REVIEW** and tell me what you think! I hope it's original enough...heh...everything's kind of already overused in the Naruto fandom, but whatever.


	2. The Studio

**Battle of the Semes**

**Warning: **YAOI!!! AU!! un-beta'd!

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO CHARACTERS NOT MINEEEEE!!! (though i wish it fervently)

**A/N: **Wow this story got so many reviews and hits, I just had to give yal another chapter! XD (yes i live in texas, _yaaallll_) PRAISE ME!! And I'm so glad that the modeling idea isn't as overused as I thought and that this story's actually different than the other ones, according to your reviews. Originality is prized in my eyes! Thanks everyone!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WANT SOME **ART** TO GO ALONG WITH IT?! GO TO http:// legg0myed0 (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Naruto-BattleOfTheSemes-Sketch-73822053 BUT WITHOUT THE SPACES!!!!! it's just a sketch, btw. BUT THERE'S THE **KIBANARU** PICTURE FROM CHAPTER ONE ON IT!!! a **close up** is offered too! **itz like your own little page from Uke!icious!** XD want **more**? JUST ASK IN A **REVIEW**!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The sun was a blinding yellow today, beaming down on two men walking up the steps of a tall, flamboyant building. The air was chilly though, defiantly opposing the hot rays bearing down on all of Japan.

Sasuke pulled his coat on tighter. He hated winters. It was so pointless and everything felt too dry and...cold! With a relieved sigh, he stepped into the warm building, followed closely by Kakashi.

He looked around the reception desk cluttered with people. The workers were all girls, for one thing, and they all had slutty outfits on that barely covered their private parts. Go figure.

"Ah, you must be Uchiha Sasuke!" A voice boomed. Sasuke whirled around and saw a bushy white-haired man walking quickly towards him, pausing to give the reception girls a flirty wink before turning to Sasuke.

"Yes. And you are...?" Sasuke noticed the red marks on the man's face. It was similar to Kiba's, though a bit more complicated. He also had a huge wart on his nose, but it just added to his unique look.

"I'm Jiraiya, co-owner of this magazine." He then turned to the silver-haired man next to Sasuke. "Ah, and you must be Kakashi Hatake. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person!"

Kakashi shook the hand that was offered. "Likewise, Jiraiya-san."

"Please, just Jiraiya will do. Come, you're just on time. I'll give you a tour of our facilities." He motioned for them to follow before taking off down a white marble hallway. They soon arrived at an elevator and went into the spacious box. Sasuke noticed Jiraiya pressing the number 12 out of 14 floors. Huh, so the photo shoots were in the upper floors.

The elevator _ding_ed at each floor and after Sasuke counted 12 dings, the doors slid open to reveal another long hallway. Only this one was filled with people bustling back and forth between the doors on each side, carrying things from cameras to clothe to animals. Yepp, this was definitely the shooting area.

Jiraiya led them into the first door on the left. Some black haired guy was making pouty faces at the cameras that were clicking like madmen, a million bolts of flashes lighting up the room. Sasuke scoffed at them in his mind. He could see their amateurism in person now. His poses were stiff, unreal, and their faces were too surreal; caked with makeup and covered with gloss.

It was disgusting. He hoped he wouldn't have to work with these proletarians. Faintly he wondered if he might get to see Uzumaki working. He prayed he would.

It seems his wishes came true because, after a few more nauseatingly horrible ukes (a few which winked at him 'seductively', which only made him want to barf a bit), Jiraiya lead them into the hugest room of all. On the door read 'Uzumaki Studios'.

Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat as Jiraiya leisurely opened the door. Everything seems dramatized to him right now, as if everything was in slow motion. Even Jiraiya's speaking seemed slower.

_Get on with it!_ He felt himself berating the man. It surprised him. He didn't think he would be _this_ excited to meet Uzumaki...He was usually way calmer than this!

Grumbling and forcing himself to calm down, he noticed Jiraiya had _finally_ opened the door. He was expecting to see the blond working right there, but noticed he was facing the back of the set.

As if sensing his questions, Jiraiya whispered "The whole set is turned around so that if some stupid reporters get in here, they'd have to go through more people to get a picture of him."

Sasuke nodded, briefly wondering what Uzumaki's N stood for. Probably something cute.

"Well, since I noticed you seemed a bit...disgruntled with the other models, I'll make Uzumaki your partner this season. That okay with you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke forced himself to not yell out with glee. What was getting into him? He gave Jiraiya a smile and nodded, though a bit too quickly if you ask him.

Flicking his wrist in the motion meaning 'follow me', Jiraiya walked around the canvas. Sasuke walked too, feeling like he was heading towards something big. He felt like his heart would burst from the adrenaline pumping through it right now. He's never been this anxious before... The noises in the room finally penetrated his conscious and overwhelmed him. Calls of "PERFECT" and "Man, I want to fuck him" echoed inside his brain, rattling around everything in it.

Why the hell was he feeling this way?! In denial, Sasuke tried convincing himself that this blond was just another fake model, face coated with make up and lips shining with excessive lip gloss. His stupid hair was probably not even blond either...yes, they probably dyed his eyelashes too. And he was probably just as stupidly submissive as his pictures were. Sasuke wasn't gay. There was no reason for him to feel this way. No reason at all, he was overreacting, and Sasuke does _not_ overreact. Sasuke successfully lowered his heart rate and his expectations. Feeling a bit better, Sasuke kept up with Jiraiya.

And then Sasuke saw him.

It felt like the whole world stopped spinning. His recently calm heart sped up again and his breathing came in shallow gasps.

He was just as beautiful in person as on photo.

Dimly, Sasuke recognized the other person posing with him. That long black haired white eyed person he saw on the magazine yesterday, only this time, he was lying down with Uzumaki straddling him.

Sasuke felt something flare up inside him, but quickly pushed it down. He cleared his mind and put his usual stoic mask on. No, this blond wasn't going to impact him anymore. No. He had to maintain his image.

Then big blue eyes locked onto his deep, black ones. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever. Sasuke felt his lungs gasping for air; he didn't realize he'd been holding his breath.

"BLONDIE! Get back to Neji!"

At a shout from the photographer, Uzumaki returned his glance to the teen underneath him with a bashful grin.

Sasuke felt blood going to his head as he watched him work. His movements were flawless, his stances perfect. Everything he did seemed fluid and right. Sasuke couldn't deny it anymore. This kid was a natural at modeling.

After half an hour of dazzling work from Uzumaki, the crew finally stopped. Sasuke had stood there the whole time, transfixed with the blond. His fluttering eyelashes, his big wide dilated eyes, his extraordinarily cute facial expressions...

He was now rubbing his head with a white towel, trying to get all the sweat and stuff off. Without thinking, Sasuke walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around to face Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke noticed the three whiskers on each cheek was still there. Hmm, maybe it was his trade mark? Was it painted on or tattooed on?

"...Hi..." Oh man, his voice was beautiful too! A bit higher than normal but with a throaty low quality to it.

"You're pretty good."

The blond beamed. "Thanks! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You're Uchiha Sasuke, right? I've heard a lot about you! It'll be a pleasure working together!" He extended his hand and grabbed Sasuke's, pumping it up and down enthusiastically. That just totally broke his soft uke image.

Naruto...Sasuke felt himself face faulting. Of all the names he thought the N would stand for, he never once thought of Naruto...in fact, he doesn't think Naruto has ever been used as a name, other than for that steamed fish-paste cake thing.

"Naruto...the pleasure is all mine." Sasuke inwardly grimaced as his politeness. This was way out of character for him!

"Hey Naruto! Good work!"

Sasuke looked up to see the other model, Neji if he remembered correctly, walking up. Naruto turned around and completely ignored Sasuke now.

"Neji! You too! That must have been our best shoot yet!"

Neji wound his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. "Yes, you were extra tasty today." Sasuke felt his blood boiling at the flirting. He already didn't like this Neji person. He hasn't even heard of him! ...But he looked somewhat familiar...

Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes, extracting himself from Neji's embrace. "You're not getting lucky today, pretty boy."

"Today? So then tomorrow?" Neji nuzzled Naruto neck now. Sasuke wanted to look away, but felt himself rooted to the spot.

"No! Stop being such a perv!" Naruto punched Neji in the shoulder playfully. Neji sighed and gave up, turning his eyes to the Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke...Are you working here now too?"

Sasuke felt himself getting a bit smug. Everyone knew him, he was just that famous! "Yes."

"Good luck." With that, Neji returned to grabbing Naruto around the waist. The blond flared up. Chuckling, Neji quickly gave Naruto a chaste kiss on the cheek, dodged the kick that was aimed at his shin, and started walking towards Sasuke on his way out. "Bye my little uke!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP SAYING THAT, DAMN IT!" Sasuke was surprised at the dirty mouth the blond had. Indeed, now that he's realized it, he noticed that Naruto's personality didn't match his uke portrayal at all. Loud and rash wasn't what his pictures said.

Inwardly, Sasuke was a bit relieved. He wasn't sure what he'd do if Naruto was actually that...girly, for the sake of no better words. Those sort of people pissed him off to no ends.

As Neji passed Sasuke, he gave him a small smile.

"Watch out, don't get too close to him, or you'll be sucked in just like all the others," he whispered before disappearing behind the set and out the door.

_Sucked in?_ Sasuke was confused at Neji's 'warning'. Sucked into what? Was Naruto dealing drugs? He doubted that. Pushing his words aside, Sasuke turned back at the blond, who was now talking to the photographer.

With a start, Sasuke realized the photographer was wearing a belly shirt. _Oh great, even the photographer is gay_, Sasuke thought. He barely took in the guy's black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He looked almost like Sasuke's cousin or something.

"Well Sasuke, getting acquainted?" Sasuke involuntarily jumped at the voice next to his ear. He glared at the intruder.

"Stop doing that! Damn it, you're the only one that can sneak up on me!"

Kakashi chuckled and nodded his head in the direction of the blond, who was now obviously being molested by the photographer.

"So, you okay with working with him?" Kakashi asked, though he knew the answer already. He watched Sasuke staring at the blond. He knew.

"Yeah, I guess," Sasuke mumbled, not quite fixed on their conversation. He was concentrated more on the lewd smirk on the photographer's face and the hand that was on Naruto's thigh.

"SAI! How many times do I have to tell you that YES I DO INDEED HAVE A PENIS!!"

Sasuke chocked a bit. What the hell are they talking about?!

"Are you sure? Want me to check?" Sai the photographer asked with a grin.

"NO! You've already seen it before, damn it! All those time you 'accidentally' stumbled into my dressing room! And stop touching my legs!" Naruto slapped Sai's hands away with a pout. Sai chuckled and shrugged. With one last grope of Naruto's butt, he walked away. Sasuke could literally see the steam rising out of Naruto's head. The boy's face was flushed and his cheeks were puffed out in indignation.

Sasuke felt his head going woozy again.

"Naruto! Come on! I'll take you out for ramen! You don't have to work with Uchiha until one, right?"

"YAAAAYYY!! Iruka-sensei, I loooveeeeee youuuuu!"

Sasuke watched the blond jump onto a brown haired man with a little scar over his nose. He looked down fatherly at Naruto and led him away by his hand, as if he was a little kid crossing the street. Naruto gave Sasuke one last look across his shoulder, smiled sheepishly, and followed after his Iruka-sensei.

"I think I just found my new prey." Sasuke looked up to Kakashi as his eyes trailed after Naruto. Wait no, not Naruto (thank God), it was the Iruka person. With a shake of his head, Sasuke elbowed Kakashi in the ribs. But there was no helping the man, not when Kakashi had made up his mind like that.

Sasuke felt sorry for Iruka.

With a start, Sasuke realized that Naruto had left without taking off his makeup, so now he was going to have to walk around in public being that beautiful. Pulling a crew member to the side, Sasuke informed him of just that. But instead of him rushing after the blond, the guy just laughed.

"Naruto doesn't wear much makeup at all. Just a light coat of blush and a little bit of gloss. Actually, we put so little gloss on him that with one lick it all comes off."

Sasuke stared at the man. There was no way someone was that...flawless...

The crew member laughed and slapped Sasuke good-heartedly on the back. "Yeah, I know. Everyone get's that shocked when they find out. The little rascal's so lucky." He walked away still chuckling.

"Kakashi, did you hear that?" Sasuke asked, turning to his manager. He nodded, his eyes curving upwards in a grin.

"An unusual guy, isn't he?"

Sasuke bobbed his head in agreement. He didn't know anyone else but him and Gaara that didn't even wear foundation. Guess this kid just got added to the perfect list.

Sasuke scowled, a bit jealous.

-------------------------------------------------------

TBC!!!!! Sasuke's canon animosity towards Naruto is coming in in the form of...JEALOUSY!! XD Don't worry Sasuke, even though Naruto's cuter and more wanted by the boys than you, you still get the satisfaction of him wanting you! XD **REVIEW!!! I love my reviewers all to death!**

**Replies (sorry if i didn't reply to you, i still treasure your reviews!):**

_mochiusagi-_ Final Pairing will, of course, be SasuNaru, but I'll be sure to make lots of Naruto loooveeeeee before that XD And don't worry about the others being happy either! They'll get over it! And I'll also make them pair up with their second true love! XD

_moonlit-rose05- _If only Uke!icious was a real magazine...siighhh And I LOVE EveryoneXNaru!! XD Maincharacter Syndrome! You'll be getting alot of those from me!

_Uke Incognito_- XD love how u didn't finish your words, it made me lol!

_FuyuMitsukai- _Oh man, when I read over Kakashi's part, it sort of annoyed me too! RAWR! Well, I'll try to change it a bit! Thanks for the heads up!

_Nikotehfox- _Hehehehehehee, the poses...oh man, i'm getting excited about _writing_ it, you readers must be estatic about _reading_ it!

_littleolmee_- XD THANKS FOR THE INSIGHTFUL REVIEW!! I like Naruto's regular fiesty attitude better than some stupid uke's submissive kind, so he'll be more like in the manga XD And i try catching all my grammar mistakes by reading through it, but sometimes i miss a few, so sorry if you find some in the future chapters

_Zoomi-_ Neji, Gaara, or Kiba as ukes?! XD That'll be a sight to see! I'm pretty sure Sasuke'll die of shock too!

_Taloola- _I'd have to say that your review made me think of KibaNaru allll dayyyy, so that's how the sketch (mentioned at the top) was born! XD


	3. First Shoot

Battle of the Semes

**Warnings: **Yaoi (Boy on Boy)!!! AU, unbeta'd  
**Disclaimer:** NARUTO CHARACTERS NOT MINE!! DUHHH!

**A/N:** THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED/ADDED THIS TO FAVORITES/ALERT!!! I love you all ::tear:: Thanks for all the praise on my sketch! I'll definitely be drawing more scenes, and of every pairing too. and i'll give you guys the link each time, so don't worry! But i'm not allowed to use the computer for non-homework related stuff during the weekdays, so don't be expecting anything unless its the weekend. chapter updates are possible though, because a word file is less suspicious than photoshop. XD anyways, ENJOY THE UPDATE!! Love me yet? XD

Chapter 3

"Hurry up Iruka-sensei!"

"No, you slow down, Naruto! I'm not as young as I used to be!"

"What the fuck?! You're only 25! Move those muscles or we'll be late!"

"Watch your language!"

Naruto stuck his tongue back at Iruka. They were both sprinting down the hallways of the twelfth floor, trying to get back to the shoot before they were horribly late. As it was, they were already five minutes behind.

"Damn you, delicious ramen! Enticing me with your oh-so-goody-goodness!"

"LANGUAGE! Good word choice with enticing though."

"Iruka-sensei, you can never get out of the teaching habit, can you?"

"You can't stop calling me sensei either."

"So?! That's different!" Naruto pouted.

If you had heard this with only the audio input, you'd think they were walking along nicely and chatting with each other like there wasn't a care in the world. But for the workers there, they only heard bits and pieces as both men zoomed past in a flurry of wind. They were used to it though; it happened frequently enough.

Flinging open the door to his private studio, Naruto skidded to a halt in front of an impatient Sai who was taping his foot irritably.

"Blondie, you're—"

"Late! I know! I'm sorry! I got caught up with eating!"

Sai gave Naruto an incredulous look. "Ramen?"

Naruto nodded sheepishly. Sai sighed and ran a hand through his straight asian hair. It couldn't be helped if it was ramen... his addiction to the hazardous thing was infamous around here. Iruka put a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well, you better hurry to your dressing room. Wouldn't want to keep the Uchiha waiting, especially on his first day, would you? A good first impression is always valuable."

Naruto gave Iruka a playful glare. "Would you stop teaching me life lessons every five minutes? I'm not your student anymore!"

Iruka laughed and slapped Naruto in the back of the head. "Just get going!" Naruto grinned and obeyed. Staring at his back until he disappeared behind a decorated door, Iruka finally plopped down on a chair in relief. Naruto was a—

"Handful, isn't he?"

Iruka looked up sharply, surprised by the unfamiliar voice. He was greeted with a strangely masked, silver haired man in the twenties smiling down at him.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked, suspiciously, hoping it wasn't a disguised reporter or something. They've had enough of those for a lifetime, thank you very much.

Kakashi chuckled, his two different colored eyes staring unwaveringly at Iruka's face. "Don't worry, I'm not the paparazzi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke's manager, Kakashi Hatake. I'm guessing you're Naruto's?"

Relaxing, Iruka stood up and shook the hand offered. "You guessed correctly. I'm Iruka Umino, Naruto's manager. It's a pleasure to be working with you."

Before Kakashi could retort with a snazzy 'the _pleasure_ will be both of ours' and give Iruka the once over, a hand grabbed onto his shoulder and spun him around forcefully. A bit irritated, Kakashi stared impassively into Sasuke's glaring eyes.

"It's a quarter after one! Where the hell is Uzumaki?!" Kakashi looked at what Sasuke was wearing. No shirt, some sort of gold necklace thing in the Persian style, a bunch of gold bracelets, and baggy crimson pants that went down all the way to bare feet in flip flops. He had some sort of gold crown on his head to top it all off.

_Huh, guess that theme's Persian._

Hearing Sasuke's complaint, Iruka spoke up. "I'm sorry! We were running a bit late, he's changing right now!"

Sasuke looked at Iruka. Then at Kakashi. With one final glare, he stomped back to the set to brood over this. It was starting to seem like a stupid idea once again. Whatever excitement he had was completely crushed by having to wait. He was the best young model in Japan, maybe even this half of the world! He should never have to wait!

With a sigh, Kakashi spun back around. "So where were we—" But it turned out he was speaking to the empty space where Iruka used to be. Whirling back, he caught sight of the brunette heading towards Naruto's dressing room.

Oh well, he'll get another chance soon.

"NARUTO! Hurry up!" Iruka knocked impatiently on the door.

"YEAH YEAH, DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH!" Kakashi chuckled as he watched Iruka sputtering at that, especially since Naruto had yelled it loud enough for the whole, spacious room to hear.

"Don't you talk to me that way, young man!"

"But senseeeeiiii!" Everyone in could practically imagine the pout that was sure to be on Naruto's face that second. Iruka calmed down a bit.

"Just...hurry up!"

"Yessir!" Iruka walked away from the door with a shake of his head. Models. So difficult.

Sasuke was about to doze off sitting in the red, puffy mattress type thing in the middle of the set when Naruto's door opened.

Sasuke took one look at him and almost fell over backwards. Uzumaki was shirtless, showing off his lithe torso. He had on a transparent purple veil that 'covered' the bottom half of his face, a gold necklace like Sasuke's but thinner, a bunch of gold bracelets too, and deep purple puffy pants that reached to just below the knee. But what caught Sasuke's attention the most was the gold belly ring in the middle of his stomach. Automatically, he wondered what gold tasted like.

Naruto, seeing Sasuke staring at him the second he came out, waved sheepishly. Sasuke felt a tingling sensation in the back of his nasal cavity.

"What have we here...? I like this look on you blondie. But you know what would be even better?" Sai smirked, knowing Naruto wouldn't be able to catch on to what he was obviously going to say next.

"...a shirt?" Naruto tried fruitlessly. Iruka sighed at the ignorant boy. He wasn't stupid...he just didn't catch on to these sorts of things quickly.

"No. You nude. With me. Nude. Together...nude." Sai dodged the gold bracelet that was thrown at him with a chuckle. "Don't ruin the accessories or we're deducting it from your pay."

Naruto scowled and stalked over to Sasuke, who only _just_ snapped himself out of the trance he was in, thanks to the photographer's disgusting 'joke'.

"Heh..." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly as he looked at the raven-haired man sitting blankly in front of him. Getting new partners was always awkward at first.

"...So hi Sasuke. Can I call you Sasuke?"

"It's _may_, Naruto!" Iruka reminded exasperatedly from the sidelines. Naruto turned to look at Iruka, though it was difficult since he was in the light and Iruka was in the dark.

"Silly Iruka-sensei, it's January!"

Iruka had no reply to that. Naruto had just reached a new level of stupidity.

Naruto laughed. "Nah, I'm just kidding, sensei!" Sasuke felt himself drawn to the sounds emitting from the blond's mouth. It was like an euphony of all the sweetest sounds in the world.

"So, let's get this started! Sai! Quit being a pervert and get over here! Didn't Tsunade-baba tell you to brief Sasuke on how we work?"

"Yes, she did." Sai stepped into the light now too, his pale skin illuminated by the white light, making it twice as pale as before. He gave Sasuke a long hard look before bowing slightly.

"I'm Sai, Naruto's personal photographer. All his pictures are taken by me because only I can capture his beauty on film perfectly. I have won numerous awards, many thanks to Naruto. My salary is--"

Naruto nudged Sai violently. "This isn't brag time, Sai!" Sai cleared his throat, rubbing his sore side.

"During his shoots, we basically let him do whatever he wants as long as it's provocative. The seme plays along with him. Just to warn you, Naruto tends to make up stories with every theme. To him, it's like a movie shoot instead of a photo shoot. Have fun. Erections are welcomed."

Naruto blushed, still not used to hearing that word all the time. Though he was essentially in the porn industry, that doesn't mean he has to feel that...open about these sexual things!

Sasuke scowled at the introduction. Who said anything about getting..._excited_ by this guy?! ...Guys don't turn him on!

Sai steppe back into the shadows and put his Polaroid camera back in place.

"Ready?"

Naruto saluted, a giant grin on his face. "Completely!" He turned to look at Sasuke beside him. Seeing no other choice, Sasuke unwillingly gave a grunted yes. This job better be worth the trouble.

"ACTION!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped onto Naruto, his modeling skills coming forth. He moved forward, winding his arms around Naruto's waist and putting his head on the smaller teen's shoulder. He breathed onto his neck, expecting Naruto to jump.

But to his surprise, Naruto tilted his head up, his eyes big and dilated (_How the heck does he do that under all this light?!_ Sasuke marveled.), his long eyelashes somehow more pronounced than before. Turning himself around in Sasuke's embrace, Naruto pressed himself onto Sasuke's body, their chests touching. To Sasuke, it felt as if every pore on his chest that was in contact with the blond was on fire. Strange. That's never before happened when other people touched his chest...

Naruto stood on tip-toe, his lips right next to Sasuke's ear. Sasuke absentmindedly confirmed the fact that Naruto was indeed completely different on set than off set.

"Mmmm...Sasuke-sama..."

Sasuke blanched (inwardly, of course. His modeling career wouldn't allow it to show on his face.). D-did he just say what he think he said?! Besides, Sasuke hasn't encountered anyone who spoke during their shoots...Sai was right. It was like a movie shooting instead!

Naruto encircled his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled them even closer together. Sasuke could smell the faint kiwi scent of Naruto's hair. Without actually thinking, he brought up a hand and ran it through his hair, messing up the already wind-swept locks.

Stepping slowly and deliberately, Naruto led Sasuke over to the red puffy mattress. He smirked. Perfect!

"Sasuke-sama, teach me..."

Playing along, Sasuke whispered back into Naruto's ears.

"What would you like to learn, little one?"

Naruto gave a little hip thrust which almost made Sasuke gasp out loud. Thank goodness he was born with superhuman control over his body. "Teach me...to love!"

Sasuke heard a few snickers on the sidelines. Sure it was pretty lame, but apparently his nether regions didn't think so. Cursing himself, Sai's words echoed in his head.

_Erections are welcome...Erections are welcome...Erections are welcome...Have fun...Erections are welcome..._

Damn it! He didn't want to fall prey to that! Sasuke cursed his withering control. He thought he had his whole body in check, damn it! Guess not! It seems that his 'little buddy' refused to listen to rationality!

_Guess there's no avoiding it._ Sasuke sighed in defeat and ground back into Naruto, eliciting a moan from the smaller teen. With a predatory smirk on his face (which he told himself over and over again was only for the photo shoot, no matter how easily he achieved it), he started biting Naruto's ears, his hands trailing all over the blond's chest. Every crevice caused by his ribs was explored by Sasuke's fingers.

"Ah...Sasuke-sama..." Naruto pulled harder on Sasuke's neck, succeeding in making them both fall onto the mattress behind him. Sasuke continued to caress the blond underneath him. Naruto gave a small shudder and panted into Sasuke's ears, Sasuke's talented strokes bringing him into a state of burning pleasure. Hearing Naruto's sensual voice was such a turn on that Sasuke leaned back, looming over Naruto, staring him in the eyes.

His gaze then zoomed in on his enticing lips, perked in such an adorable fashion. His dark eyes hazed over and he unconsciously leaned down, ready to kiss the life out of the boy below him.

With a small squeak, Naruto turned his head away, Sasuke only managing to brush his whiskered cheek.

"W-wait, Sasuke-sama...I think we should...have some tea first!" Naruto blurted out quickly, heating up from the almost-kiss.

At the cue, a few crew members bustled around, one returning with a small tea set and low, round glass table.

_...So whatever the idiot comes up with the crew will get for him? That's pretty..._Sasuke looked at the still blushing boy. _Sweet._

Slowly pushing Sasuke up, Naruto sat up too, both of them sitting on the edge of the mattress with the tea set right beside their feet.

"Sasuke-sama, would you care for some tea?"

_It's not like I have a choice._ "That would be lovely."

Naruto delicately tipped the teapot, pouring actual tea into the cute china. Sasuke gave Naruto a brief kiss on the cheek while he concentrated on pouring, resulting in him being startled and almost dropping the pot. Ignoring the look he was getting, Sasuke kneeled down beside the cup and picked it up gingerly, bringing it to his lips. While he was drinking, he felt Naruto's arms winding around his chest, his head dropping onto his shoulder.

Not thinking that they were giving enough erotic pictures, Sasuke put down his tea and turned his head to the side, looking Naruto right in the eyes.

They stared at each other unblinkingly for about twenty seconds, each forgetting they were supposed to be doing something. Only a loud cough from Sai snapped them from their gaze. Sasuke quickly got back onto the bed, only to have Naruto move down between his legs. He almost had a heart attack from the way the blond was peeking at him from that position.

This was the most intensive test of will he's ever had.

Naruto inched up so that his navel was aligned perfectly with Sasuke's growing hard on. _Shit._ His hands were on Sasuke's chest, his eyes at half mast and he was looking up at him through luscious blond eyelashes. With a guttural purr that Sasuke almost mistook for a cat's, Naruto licked his nose.

His nose. His nose got _licked_, cat-style.

His head blanking, Sasuke pounced onto the unsuspecting blond. Or at least, he was _going_ to, if Sai hadn't whirled in and whipped Naruto away just that second, yelling "CUT!".

"Sai! How was that?! Was I good?" Naruto asked excitedly, returning to normal. Sasuke felt like an idiot. It seems that he was the only one getting excited from...that. Good thing he hadn't attacked Naruto's mouth yet, or things would look even worse for him.

"You were spectacular! In fact, even though this whole shoot only took half an hour, we got more good pictures than a whole hour session! I've even used all my film! I guess you're done extremely early today, blondie." Naruto squealed excitedly.

Sai turned back to Sasuke who had stood up and was dusting himself off. Dusting imaginary dirt, of course, since there obviously wasn't any dirt in the room.

"You were good too, as expected from the Top Model." Sai nodded politely at him. Sasuke grunted back, accepting the compliment.

"Yeah! You adjusted way quicker than all the other guys!" Naruto exclaimed, reappearing at Sasuke's side in a second. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were practically beaming respect.

"...You were good too." Sasuke couldn't lie, no matter how much he detested Naruto's arousing skills. At the compliment, Naruto smiled again.

"Hey Sasuke? You want to go somewhere? Since we finished our shoot early, I really have nothing to do. We should get to know each other better, don't you think? Since we're going to be partners this whole season, you know. Want to go look at the New Rising Models Gallery just a few blocks down? I've wanted to go there since _forever!_ You want to go with me? It'll be so fun! Coming?" Naruto asked excitedly all in one breathe. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. That was one solid minute of nonstop talking.

"N—"

"Yes, he would be delighted to accompany you!" Kakashi instantly appeared before them, making Naruto jump at the sudden movement. He recovered quickly and eyed the silver-haired man. He loved meeting new people! With a grin, Naruto greeted Kakashi.

"Are you Sasuke's manager? Nice to meet you!" Naruto took Kakashi's hand in his own and shook it eagerly. But when he tried to pull his hand away, he found that the older man had it in a vice-like grip. Naruto stared quizzically at Kakashi. He couldn't exactly tell what was on the man's face since that mask was hiding it (quite coolly, Naruto thought, though Sasuke would have to disagree).

Sasuke gave Kakashi a good kick in the calf, making him let go of Naruto's hand. Kakashi gave a slight wince, but returned Naruto's smile.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet you in person, Naruto."

"Like wise!" Naruto turned back to Sasuke, hope in his eyes. "So you coming?"

Sasuke glared at his manager as he made wild gestures behind Naruto's back. Something about...hearts...and flirting...and...his middle finger...and a fist up the...oh.

Sasuke mustered up his most intense glare and sent it to Kakashi, effectively stabbing him with it.

"Well?" Naruto pressed anxiously. Sasuke looked at Naruto's pleading eyes. Half of him wanted to tell him to fuck off and stop being so hyper. The other half (that he has disowned as of now) wanted to ravish him on the puffy red thing behind them.

"...Fine."

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before hurrying off to his dressing room to change.

Sasuke reached up and touched the spot where Naruto's lips were just a moment before. He felt heat radiating off it like crazy.

"See, you've found a new friend, Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored him or else he wouldn't be so sure he could stop himself from committing homicide. He walked to his guest dressing room too, hand still on his cheek. Did the kiss mean anything? Or was he reading too much into it?

With a sigh, Sasuke closed the door behind him. What has he gotten himself into?

------------------------------------------------------

TBC!!! Gotta love SasuNaru action XD **REVIEW!!!!** mannn, i feel so loved. But you know what'll be better? More love. XD ::is imitating Sai's lameness:: **review!!**

**Replies (i still adore the non-replied-to reviews too! so go ahead and give feedback!):**

_Bloody-Plunder:_ Naruto's personality is his greatest asset! I wouldn't dream of a Naruto without his rambunctiousness:)

_cluelessninja65:_ I also detest Stupid!Naruto. It makes me want to punch his cute little face. I prefer...mischievous XD

_Empty-JuiceBox-chan:_ I know! Sometimes when authors make him too weak and stuff, i'm just like...hello...this is naruto we're talking about...future hokage...kyuubi container...ring a bell? XD yaoi needs two MALES, it doesn't work when one's practically a female lol

_likee im ki: _HAHA do u enjoy using the word lyk? XD

_littleolmee:_ lol you'll get Jiraiya's background soon XD

_CrimsonBlood363: _We can't have SasuNaru without a perfect uke naruto and a selfish possessive bastard sasuke XD

_SoSickOfNyQuil:_ I _was_ going to make Sasuke mean to him the second they meet, but I decided not to in order to shorten this story a bit cuz I don't really want it to go past 10-15 chapters. Too much of a good thing could end up being bad too lol XD but yeah, it irks me when Sasuke's mean to Naruto too.

_peepsolez:_ OMG a fellow Sai lover! It's so hard to get those these days!! XD ::high five!!::

_CrazyGirl05:_ Goodness...XD that was the most caps i've ever seen in a review lol THANKS!

_Aizha:_ ...you'll see who the crew member was XD

_xREWIND:_ I take pride in my light and playful style, so thank you for noticing XD


	4. New Models Gallery

**Battle of the Semes**

**Warning:** Yaoi!! Unbeta'd!! Fluffy goodness!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**ART?! YES OF COURSE! **http:// legg0myed0 (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) BotS-Hey-Sasuke-74887415 **but without the spaces! XD its SASUNARUthis time! not explictly though, just some sexual innuendo-ing XD _WANT MORE?! REVIEW!!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Sasuke slowly changed out of the Persian outfit and into the clothe he came here in. He pulled his black wife-beater on over his head, his black locks flipping back up into place after the material slipped past. Taking off the comfy purple pants he had on, he examined himself in the mirror. His navy boxers and black wife-beater made his pale skin stand out. He sighed, putting on his jeans. Reaching over into one of the various drawers, he pulled out his chain necklace and slid it on. Then, he put on his white, long sleeve button up shirt and grabbed his coat, hurrying out.

He still couldn't figure out what that little kiss meant to him. It was slowly driving him insane!

Once he was out of his dressing room, he looked around, not seeing the mob of blond hair he was searching for. His eyes locked onto Kakashi, who nodded in the direction of the door.

"He already headed out and told me to tell you that he'll wait for you outside."

Sasuke nodded and walked off briskly, not wanting to seem like he was in a hurry, though he couldn't stop the creeping sensation that was trickling down his spine. He'll be having a few hours of just him and Naruto, and he hoped he would figure a few things out before their little 'date' ended.

He stepped into the elevator just as Sai stepped in too. The doors closed with a _ding_ and the two black-haired men rode in awkward silence.

"Good work today." Sai said, trying to be polite.

"...You too." Sasuke really had nothing else to say to the photographer. Unless yelling at him to cover up his stomach counted as something.

The silence stretched on again, until the elevator finally arrived on the ground floor. Sasuke hurried out, escaping the pressing stares of the other man. It made him feel creepy.

He couldn't see Naruto in the lobby, so he guessed he must be _outside_ outside. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the workers at the reception desk all give him ga-ga eyes as he walked past. Snorting, Sasuke pointedly ignored them and walked right out, pushing the glass door open with a flourish.

"Hey! Sasuke! Over here!" Sasuke looked around at his name and caught sight of Naruto. He took a deep intake of breathe.

He didn't know if it was the low riding jeans Naruto had on, or the tight white shirt that showed a small strip of his tan waist, or the sun beaming down on his already bright enough features, or maybe it was even the zephyr that was making his hair sway around gently. Whatever it was, it made Naruto even more beautiful than during his shoots.

Naruto laughed, waving merrily at Sasuke, an air of boyishness surrounding him. Then, to Sasuke's horror, he started running towards him. The top model unconsciously took a step backwards, hoping Naruto wasn't going to like..._hug_ him or something. That'll confuse him even more than he was right now.

But Naruto didn't even touch him since he skidded to a halt right in front of the teen. "What took you so long? Guess it's true models like you actually worry about what you wear!" At that, Naruto flicked the chain necklace Sasuke had on, barely brushing Sasuke's sensitive jugular.

"And you don't?" Sasuke snorted, covering up his furiously blushing inner self.

"Nah. Iruka-sensei lays out my clothe, I just wear whatever." Naruto grinned at Sasuke's surprised look (Sasuke was currently thinking, _he still get's his clothe laid out?!)_. "What? Not every model is a prissy metro-boy."

"Hn." Though Sasuke would normally have flared up at such a stereotypical insult, he let it slide this time. Maybe it was because it came out of Naruto's full, pink-tinted lips. Sasuke mechanically zeroed in on Naruto lips as he thought this, not noticing that Naruto had realized where he was staring at.

"What? Do I have something on my mouth? Damn it, I shouldn't have eaten that seaweed snack in the dressing room!" Naruto's tongue darted out, licking at perfectly clean lips. Sasuke blushed as he watched the red muscle with fascination. Never before had he seen a male with such a smooth, perfect tongue.

"Is it gone now?" Naruto inquired, staring up into Sasuke's dark eyes. He nodded numbly, afraid to open his mouth incase it involuntarily attaches on to a certain something.

Feeling satisfied, Naruto yelled, "Great! Come on, let's walk!" He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and forcefully dragged him along behind him, surprising Sasuke once again. Naruto had more strength than what his figure suggested!

"So where is this exhibit again?" Sasuke asked, following along behind Naruto, who had let go of his wrist already.

"Um, like, two blocks down that way." At that, Naruto pointed down to a busy intersection. He grinned back at Sasuke. "Bet you've never walked anywhere in a while, have you? What, with the paparazzi all over your ass and everything," he chuckled.

"My ass is perfectly paparazzi-free," Sasuke retorted. He then thought it over. "Well, at least most of the time. Depends on how alert the security guards are that day."

Naruto laughed, Sasuke reveling in the feeling of having caused that. Wow, was he being unusually mushy today. Sasuke shook his head harshly, willing himself to stop thinking like some love-struck girl.

"So Sasuke...do you enjoy modeling?" Naruto asked, now walking along side Sasuke with his hands clasped behind his head in a lazy manner. His eyes shifted to the right, watching Sasuke intently.

"I suppose so." Sasuke answered. He suddenly noticed all the people staring at them. Well, the girls were staring at him. The guys were staring at Naruto. Huh, figures.

"You sure we won't be...mob tackled?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the civilians wearily.

"No." Naruto grinned when Sasuke widened his eyes at the un-ensuring statement. The crowd that had managed to gather took this opportunity to yell in unison, "SASUKE-KUN!" Well, mostly Sasuke, because Naruto wasn't as well known as the Uchiha.

Sasuke blanked, not knowing if he should fight off the horde running towards him, or to just simply run away screaming like a little girl.

He felt Naruto grab onto his wrist once again and before he knew it, they were pelting down the street like the devil was on their tails. Which, if you knew fans, they were pretty close to it.

"We can't out run them! These people don't know when to quit!" Sasuke informed Naruto, who just gave a small mischievous grin back.

"Who said anything about out running?" With that, Naruto rounded a corner, skidded to a halt, and pulled Sasuke into some dingy store on the side of the street. Sasuke coughed as he inhaled some weird smelling fumes.

"Where—" Naruto slapped a hand over Sasuke's mouth, stifling anything else from coming out. A loud rumble could be heard stampeding past the store they were in, and Naruto silently chuckled to himself. This whole fan/model cat/mouse game would never stop amusing him!

Once he was sure the mob was past, he uncovered Sasuke's mouth, which, at the moment, was frozen stiff as Sasuke breathed in the smell of Naruto's flesh. It was surprisingly...normal smelling, but with a whiff of honey...and lemons...and seaweed, but Sasuke decided that was probably because of that snack Naruto supposedly had before.

"Whew! Man, the adrenaline and fun you get from running from those crazy people never gets old!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke glared at him.

"Come on, let's go. Before the gallery closes or something." Naruto headed back out the door, Sasuke following behind, completely winded. Where did the kid get so much energy from?!

"How much farther?" Sasuke asked, not really wanting to walk anymore, just incase some stupid pack forms again.

"Heh, across the street." Naruto pointed to a homey looking building, with plants hanging on the outside and a wide open doorway. A sign next to the entrance boasted 'New Rising Models Gallery! Come see the faces that will be tomorrow's top models for FREE!'

Sasuke looked left and then right for any signs of a high speeding car; but he didn't see one, so he crossed the street, Naruto right on his heels.

Walking right into the exhibit, Sasuke took a good look around. The one story building was painted an off-white color, with portraits and other photographs hung up all over the walls of the fairly large room.

"Ah! Let's start with Neji's!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sasuke and dragging him over to a picture of the pale-eyed long black hair guy that was posing with Naruto earlier. Sasuke scowled, seeing Neji's smirking face staring down at him. He still didn't like the guy. Sasuke looked down at the descriptive plate hung right below him. It read:

_Hyuuga Neji  
_Age: 20  
Can be found in: Hair Styling - Issue 54 & 63; JTeen – Issue 112; Uke!icious – Issue 25, 27, & 31; Models – Issue 76

Hyuuga! Neji was a Hyuuga! No wonder why he looked so familiar; Sasuke had once worked with Hyuuga Hinata, who had the same pale eyes and black hair.

"Did you know he has a cousin in the modeling business too? Her name's Hinata." Naruto ironically chose this moment to tell Sasuke.

"Yeah. I worked with her for a few shoots." Sasuke replied, feeling smug as Naruto eyes widened.

"Really?! That's so cool! You like, know everyone! Man, I'm so jealous!" Naruto exclaimed good-heartedly. He ran a hand through his wild hair and laughed. "But yeah. Hinata's pretty cool. She's cute."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that, feeling a boiling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Either he had gas, or he was...jealous...of a _girl_, no less! What the heck? Sasuke made himself look away from Naruto's shining face. It just made him even madder. Why the hell was he acting this way? There's _no way_ he actually..._likes_ this guy! ...He wasn't gay! Really!

"Hey Sasuke! Look over here! This guy's freaking cool looking!" Sasuke's head whipped around. Oh, so now it's a _guy?!_ He walked over to where Naruto was standing, glaring holes into the picture above them. It was of some really lean guy that was slouching gracefully with his hair in a spiky ponytail. The plate read:

_Nara Shikamaru_  
Age: 21  
Can be found in: LayZBoy – Issue 2, 5, 12, & 13; RAMP – Issue 23, 25, 26, & 27

"RAMP?" Sasuke wondered out loud. He's never heard of _that_ magazine.

"It's a skateboarding magazine. I think I've actually seen him in there before! Jeez this is cool!" Naruto was genuinely excited, Sasuke could tell. He was fidgety and couldn't stay at one person for long. Which was why he was now heading to another totally different wall.

_At least go in order_, Sasuke thought, entertained at Naruto's hyper personality.

"Oh wow, this girl's pretty!" Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and looked at the person. She was pink-haired and green-eyed; obviously fake. But on her, it looked quite natural, Sasuke'll have to admit.

"Damn, she really is pretty!" Naruto exclaimed again, making Sasuke twitch. He wished Naruto would stop complimenting these random people he doesn't even know. Bored, he read the plate:

_Haruno Sakura  
_Age: 18  
Can be found in: JTeen – Issue 100, 102, 107, & 112; Girl Talk – Issue 67, 68, & 71

When Sasuke had finished reading, Naruto was already off commenting on some other random girl that Sasuke didn't even bother reading the name plate to.

After a few more various new models, Naruto suddenly yelped loudly. Sasuke rushed to his side, staring at Naruto's wide eyes. His black ones traveled on Naruto's line of sight to a picture of some brown-haired dude with purple make-up. Or was it tattooed on his face?

"What?"

"G-Gaara has a brother! I didn't now that!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, turning his blue eyes up to Sasuke, expecting him to feel as excited as he was. But Sasuke, hearing Gaara's name, stiffened. Did Naruto know him on a personal basis, Sasuke wondered.

"...That's great." Naruto snickered and playfully punched Sasuke on his shoulder.

"You could at least _pretend_ to be thrilled with me." Sasuke smirked at the request, but didn't do it.

"Sabaku Kankuro. Hmmm, interesting. He's 24. And apparently, he's appeared in JTeen, LayZBoy, RAMP, DJRock, and Models... So he's a rocking, skateboarding, lazy model..." Naruto said, more to himself than Sasuke who was next to him. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention because the girl next to Kankuro had caught his attention. Smirking, he tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Hm? What?" Naruto asked, tearing his eyes away from Kankuro's photograph.

"Sabaku has a sister too." Sasuke informed him, smirk stretching bigger when Naruto's eyes widened in happiness at the new knowledge.

"REALLY?! Where?!" Sasuke pointed to the photograph showing a misty gray-blue eyed girl with her dirty blond hair pulled into four separate spiky ponytails. She had a flirty fan in her hand, a quarter of her face hiding behind it.

"Wow! She's pretty too! Damn, his whole family is good-looking!" Naruto mused, hurrying over to look at her description.

_Sabaku Temari  
_Age: 23  
Can be found in: JTeen – Issue 97, 102, & 111; GothGirls – Issue 11, 12, & 14; DJRock – Issue 43 & 46

"So she's the hardcore rocker kind of chick!" Naruto concluded out loud, the words sounding strange coming from him. Sasuke chuckled, bringing Naruto's focus to him.

"What? Are you laughing at me?" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps." Sasuke congratulated himself when Naruto's face crinkled in amusement, laughter in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Bet you don't have my people-reading skills." Naruto said, grinning.

"Psh, whatever loser."

"WHAT?! Did you just call me loser, bastard?!" Naruto yelled, faking shock.

"...Did you just call me a bastard?" Sasuke asked, eyes twinkling.

"...Perhaps."

Naruto laughed shrilly when Sasuke lunged forward, trapping Naruto's head underneath his arm and giving him a noogie.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Stop, Sasuke! Stop it!" Naruto squirmed around, trying to break out of Sasuke's hold, but his struggles were fruitless.

Sasuke sniggered at Naruto's slowly reddening face screwed up in mirth. He hasn't been this playful since...what, 5th grade? And the last time he ever gave anyone a noogie...was his _manly_ dolls when he was a _manly_ five year old. He finally let go of Naruto's head and the blond pulled back, inhaling deeply, giving Sasuke a glare.

"You'll pay for that. One day...when I reach my growth spurt and become 6 feet 10 inches and can crush you to pieces!" Naruto mimicked what he would do, smashing his hands together and giving an evil leer.

"You're 19. Don't get your hopes up. The most you'll grow is another two inches, and that'll only bring you to what, five nine?"

"Five TEN! I'm proudly five feet eight right now!" Naruto puffed out his chest, his whole being glowing in boyish youth. (**A/N: **This sentence makes me want to make Lee jump out right now, but i forced myself to not, cuz he'll come in later kukukuku)

"Like that makes a difference." Sasuke snorted, deflating Naruto's chest with a harsh poke.

"Hey! You're mean! What are you, eight feet?" Naruto rolled his eyes, completely exaggerating Sasuke's height.

"If by eight, you mean six two, then yes."

"Wow, we're apart by five inches?" Naruto asked, incredulously.

"Six, moron." Sasuked correct, smirking at Naruto's offended reaction.

"I'm not a moron!" He _hmph_-ed. "I just can't do mental math..."

"Whatever floats your boat, loser."

"Well, you _still_ can't read people as well as me!" Naruto blurted out, having nothing else to hold against Sasuke.

"I can. I just choose not to." Sasuke chuckled as Naruto sputtered at that.

"Y-you're just lying! The truth is that you can't!" Naruto nodded, justifying what he just said to himself.

"You wish. I can read _you_ perfectly."

"Oh yeah?! Well, tell me something about myself, then!" Naruto smiled, thinking he had won. Sasuke just shook his head at the poor naive boy.

"You are the innocently happy type, and you can't stay mad at anyone for long. You like roguish pranks and enjoy talking non stop. You like making other people happy and doing good deeds. You are a people's person." Sasuke smiled at the increasingly glum Naruto.

"...Lucky guess!" Naruto pouted, flipping his nose up in the air haughtily. Sasuke snickered at his childish actions.

"You're just jealous."

...Sasuke couldn't believe he just said something as juvenile as that! Oh boy, what kind of influence was Naruto having on him?! First the noogie, and now this pointless arguing!

"Whatever squeaks your ducky," Naruto retorted.

"It's whatever _floats_ your _boat_, loser." Sasuke said, exasperatedly.

"...Well, I just made it better!" Naruto huffed and stormed off to look at another model, leaving Sasuke behind to ponder what the hell went on. He wasn't supposed to be playfully bantering with Naruto! He was supposed to think this through! Did he...did he l—

Okay, let's try that again.

D-did he l-l-_like_ Naruto? Sasuke wasn't sure. He knew that he _liked_ the moron, but he didn't know if it was _like _like. God, that sounded so infantile.

"Hey Sasuke, check this guy out!" Naruto yelled, completely forgetting about their disagreement before.

Sasuke sighed and went over. It was some chubby kid named Akimichi Choji with swirls on his cheeks. Sasuke looked at him disdainfully. He (and Naruto, he slowly admitted) were both above this level of modeling, so why were they looking at the amateurs again?

"He looks nice, doesn't he?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke for his opinion.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Jeez, Sasuke! You always act like you have a stick shoved up your butt! Loosen up a bit! You were doing so good before, too!" Naruto grinned at him innocently. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't push your luck. That was about as jovial as I'll get."

"Hmph. Whatever." Naruto turned back to studying Choji. After a brief minute, he scrambled over to another model, this one wearing some cool shades and had spiky black hair.

"Sasuke! Look at this guy! He's pretty cool looking, don't you think?!" Naruto yelled loudly, disturbing the rest of the people in the room too. He gave them a sheepish look before turning back to see Sasuke right next to him.

"Shino? I know him." Sasuke voiced. Shino was, in fact, one of his friends he actually got along with at work. His silent nature and Sasuke's unapproachable personality fit well and didn't clash.

"Really? Wow, you really do know a lot of people! Man, I really am jealous!" Naruto pouted, sticking his bottom lip outwards cutely. Sasuke had a few naughty things flash through his mind before he had to erase his mind completely, or else he'd probably fall down with a heavy nosebleed.

...Maybe he did _like_ Naruto...

----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC!!! **REVIEW!!** and just when the going was good too! XD

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Sasuke ponders his feelings more and arrives at a semi-conclusion. But wait, who's that guy beckoning Naruto over?! Another character is introduced!

**Replies (I LOVE ALL OF THEM! I SERIOUSLY DO! SO PLEASE, TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW!):**

_slack-jawed cheese hugger-_ I take it that you _have_ worn the Persian flowy pants? XD lucckkyyy, i really want some. and thanks for reviewing _every_ chapter, that made me happy!

_Black Juju_- Yeah, I got a few good laughs myself from the May thing. :) Even though Sasuke's always outwardly in control, we all know Naruto's really the one with the reigns XD thanks for the review!

_cluelessninja65-_ I think everyone's question right now is _Is Naruto actually gay?!?!_ XD but you guys just have to wait and seeeeee. and while you're waiting, review more! kukukukuku!

_IceCreamXD-_ Ah french! 0.o foreign languages make me dizzy! lol thanks for the compliments!

_Artificial Wings 39-_ XD awww, thank you. i'm glad i could brighten your day. :)

_XxMikiru Rei-chanxX-_ Sai's personality will be shown more in detail later on, during more photoshoots/dates XD

_cute.red.Bunny-chan-_ Woah, you actually save stories to your computer? XD thanks, I'm honored!

_Murd3r4lyf3-_ I love your THANK THE LORD FOR FINDING THIS STORY-ness! Cuz I totally get that feeling too when i stumble upon a great story! XD thanks for the review!

_TasteLikeBlood-_ Of course Naruto'll give him kisses :) how else is he going to drive Sasuke completely over the edge for him? XD

_Arctic Vixen Queen-_ I'll think about some side pairing, if the story permits it :)

_littleolmee-_ Oh don't worry, I'm sticking with this. I'll finish, even if it's the last thing I do::is prepared to die for this fic::

_hide.behind.green.eyes-_ XD Pretty much perfect? Awww, don't flatter me that much, my ego is easily inflatable.

_Wilfred Humbug- _Do i still get the cyber-plushies::puppy dog eyes::

_Sky-eyed Kitsune-_ Oh, I think I've seen your Love Me Not story. I'm pretty sure I bookmarked it, intending to read it later when I have free time. So be expecting my reviews sooner or later XD Don't worry, I won't make Naruto make out with some 30 year old or something that'll be creepy. XD but i'd have to say that normally i like kakanaru (just cuz naruto goes with ANYONE), but in this story kaka will be devoted entirely to iruka :) and thanks for the long review, it totally made my day:)

_SasunaruTLA-_ Maayybbeee it did, maayyybbeee it didn't. ::whistles mysteriously::

**REVIEW:)**


	5. Infatuated

**Battle of the Semes**

**Warning: **Yaoi! Un-beta'd! Fluffyness!

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO CHARACTER'S NOT MINE! isn't that obvious?! there'd be way more naruto-loving! XD

**A/N:** Not to raise expectations, but I think this was my best chapter yet. So, ENJOY!!! I LOVE the person I'm introducing this chapter. :) but then again, i love all the naruto characters... oh well, still ENJOY!!!

Oh yeah, and I just realized a mistake. Last chapter, I made Sasuke say that Naruto was 19, but Naruto's actually 18. So...pretend Sasuke said 18 instead lol XD my bad...

Chapter 5

"Oh wow, this girl's so cool looking!"

Sasuke sighed and stared at the hundredth face that day. It was some punk long haired red-head with a rebellious tongue sticking out, showing off her piercing. Not that that was a surprise; her whole face was practically pierced. The name plate said her name was Tayuya.

"Hn."

"Oh come on, how can you not be fascinated with these people? I, for one, remember the days I was posted on this exact wall." Naruto patted the wall affectionately, earning a snicker from Sasuke.

"What?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're such a sap."

"Thanks. I like you too," Naruto joked before focusing on Tayuya again. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his mouth, where the three words just got lazily thrown out like nothing. The word 'like' probably didn't mean a lot on Naruto's part, but Sasuke's never had anyone say they liked him. Except for Kakashi, but he didn't count. It was always brash proclamations of love that came his way; mostly from deranged fans that wanted his children. The beasts...Sasuke shuddered just thinking about them.

But Naruto...he actually meant he _liked_ Sasuke. He genuinely liked him for him; not his looks, fame, money, or anything materialistic. The feeling made Sasuke glow inside. But a question still remained. Was Naruto..._infatuated_ with him like Sasuke was with him?

Yes, Sasuke was _infatuated_, and no more. He'll admit that. Anyone would be; Naruto was just that infectious. Sasuke nodded to himself, justifying his own feelings. Yes...only infatuated...

"Hey, look at this guy! He's cool looking too!" Sasuke looked and was met with a man with shiny white and silver hair. He had two red dots above his eyebrows and heavy red eye makeup framing his blank green eyes. If you asked Sasuke, he looked a bit bored in the portrait...

"Kimimaro...that's a pretty awesome name..." Naruto muttered, tracing the kanji on the plate.

"Tch," Sasuke said without thinking, wanting to take it back the moment it came out of his mouth. He didn't need to show his disdain to Naruto, that'll ruin any chances of...whatever Sasuke was aiming for! Not that he was quite sure what he wanted yet...a friend? A lover? A good fuck? He didn't know.

Naruto took the 'tch' differently though. With sympathetic eyes, he softly patted Sasuke on the shoulder, stirring him out of his confusing thoughts.

"It's okay, Sasuke..." Sasuke's breath hitched, just noticing that Naruto's face was only inches away. He unconsciously leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between them.

"You're name is just as cool, so don't be jealous!" Naruto grinned brightly, hoping to 'cheer' him up. Sasuke's head dropped along with the mood. He was currently resisting the urge to flick Naruto's forehead in annoyance. No wait, he didn't resist, because that's exactly what he did, a _thunk_ resounding through the gallery. Naruto's eyes were wide, his abused forehead turning redder by the second.

"OW!" he yelped, his reaction way too slow. Sasuke slapped his own forehead, wound up at the blond's antics. They were just too cute!

"What the fuck was that for?! Here I was, trying to make you feel all better, and you go...violating my forehead!" Naruto pouted, still rubbing at his head furiously.

"I didn't _need_ comforting, because I wasn't _jealous!_" Sasuke said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Whatever squeaks your ducky!" Naruto retorted back, smirking when Sasuke glared at him menacingly. "What?"

"...You're such a moron."

"Why thank you!" Naruto bowed slightly, that mischievous smile gracing his face. "If I'm a sappy moron, then you're a stiff bastard! I wonder which one's better, hm?" Naruto laughed loudly as Sasuke charged, but he dodged him skillfully. Naruto was about to grab Sasuke's shoulders from behind when a booming voice screamed out, "WHO THE HELL KEEPS CAUSING A RACKET IN MY GALLERY?!?!"

Naruto whirled around to the source of the familiar voice and squealed loudly, his eyes wide with excitement.

"PIPE DOWN, DAMN IT! DIDN'T I _JUST_—" but Naruto had run up to the person in a flurry of blond hair and hugged him like he was a tree and Naruto was a hippie.

"Oomph! W-what the—Naruto?!" The guy said, his face hidden underneath a pointed straw hat. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at how affectionate Naruto was being towards the strangely dressed person. He wasn't jealous though. Really...

...But the cloak the man had on was quite...familiar...huh...wha—

With a small gasp, Sasuke's fists clenched. That black cloak...with that high rising collar and those fluffy red clouds...

"_The Akatsuki,_" Sasuke bit out, his eyes burning with rage. The Akatsuki was the special organization within the modeling industry that only the most elite, wealthy, and well known families were a part of. It only accepts one member from each family...and they rejected Sasuke for his stupid _brother_... Sasuke's teeth grinded against each other, his mind whirling furiously. How did Naruto know an Akatsuki?! Wrathfully, he stormed over in time to witness the man pull Naruto up and peck his cheeks with kisses. Naruto giggled, but didn't even push the bastard away.

Sasuke stared, getting madder by the second. Why didn't the stupid blond push him away?! Why did he push _Sasuke_ away before?! W-were they— His train of thought stopped abruptly as Naruto turned around and motioned Sasuke over with a huge grin. Growling, Sasuke walked up, his back stiff as a board. He still hasn't been able to see the man's face yet, damn it!

"Sasuke! This is Deidara-senpai! He was my first fan and photographer!" Naruto introduced with a flourish. "Deidara-senpai, this is—"

"Uchiha Sasuke...I know, Naru-chan."

_Naru-chan?!_ Sasuke felt his blood boil at the nickname. The Deidara guy finally looked up, tilting his hat back at the same time, letting Sasuke see his features. He had blond hair just like Naruto (though not as bright, Sasuke noticed smugly) though a lot longer, gray-blue eyes (only one was showing though, since his other one was covered by his extremely long bangs), and there was something to his grin that Sasuke didn't like.

"Nice to actually meet you, Sasuke-kun...hm, you have _quite_ a resemblance to Itachi, you know, un." Sasuke glared, seeing the way Deidara was carefully scrutinizing him; almost like he was trying to provoke him into doing something rash...Well, Sasuke wasn't falling for it.

With a forced smile, he replied politely, "Yes, I'm told that a lot." Actually, no one at his work dared bring up the subject of his brother, so that was a lie.

Then, to Sasuke's utter annoyance, Deidara promptly ignored him and turned back to Naruto, gathering him in his embrace again.

"So how's things going, un? Good, I presume?"

"Hmmmm, mostly, I guess, senpai. Is this gallery all yours?"

How dare Naruto ignore him too? Sasuke fumed, feeling like a third wheel in this conversation. Which he was, obviously, but he didn't like admitting stuff like that. So he just stood back and observed quietly.

"Not all of them, but a good portion. Tell me, have I improved?" Deidara smirked down at Naruto, who looked quite relaxed in Deidara's hold. Sasuke didn't get it. Was their relationship so intimate that Naruto didn't mind Deidara's hands around his waist? Or were they such close friends that they were used to each other and trivial things like that didn't matter? ... Would _he_ be able to do that to Naruto if he befriended him?

"Improved? There's no way you'd ever improve, senpai!" Naruto yelped cutely when Deidara's hands tightened on his hips.

"And why is that?" There was a dangerous glint in Deidara's eyes as he stared down into Naruto's blue twinkling orbs. Twinkling in mischief, mind you.

"Because! You're already too good to improve! You've achieved the highest level! Deidara-senpai, you've killed the last boss! Game over!" Naruto ranted on in gamer's terms, Deidara's smile getting wider after each compliment.

"Naru-chan! You're just too cute, un!" And he hugged Naruto snugly, Naruto laughing into Deidara's shoulder. Sasuke felt like ripping the man's arms off.

Okay, that's it. Sasuke had a goal. He was going to become Naruto's best friend, just to get the privilege to actually rip off people's arms when they touch _his-soon-to-be_ blond. And if being best friend didn't cut it, he would become his _lover_. His lover...

"But Naruto, being serious here. Do you like this gallery?" Deidara asked, finally releasing Naruto. Sasuke noticed that Deidara was only two inches taller than Naruto, which made him four less than Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke did enjoy being fairly tall, it made him feel even more powerful.

"Oh, I LOVE this gallery! Are these people still under your care?"

"A few." Naruto suddenly jumped up and hugged Deidara again.

"I missed you. Why didn't you tell me you came back to Japan?" Naruto muttered into Deidara's ears. Sasuke couldn't help but feel peeved. From the way they kept touching each other, there was no doubt they were, or used to be, on intimate levels.

"I hadn't gotten around to calling you yet. I only arrived two days ago, un." Deidara smiled down at Naruto, slowly easing out of his tight hold on his neck.

_Click_. Sasuke looked up at the intercom as the fuzzy sound resided.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry to say that this gallery will be closing in a few minutes. Please leave in an orderly fashion. Thank you, and hope you enjoyed your visit. Tomorrow's times will be..." Sasuke stopped listening after that.

People started filing past the fuming raven; Naruto was still happily in Deidara's arms.

"Naru-chan, sorry to say this, but I have to go too. Business calls, un. I'll contact you soon, okay? Hey! Maybe you can meet my new boyfriend!" Deidara beamed at Naruto before checking his watch in a hurry. "Well, I'll call you soon! Bye!" He blew Naruto a kiss and dashed out into a huge limo, which sped away the second the door slammed shut behind Deidara.

Naruto just stood there, already missing his old friend's presence.

"Naruto?" The blond jumped, finally remembering that Sasuke was still standing there.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to ruin our bonding time! Uh, to make it up to you, I'll treat you to dinner, okay?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke, a bit too jittery for it to be normal. The black-haired teen narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Was he nervous because of their ruined 'date'?

...Or because of Deidara's new boyfriend? Hopefully the former, Sasuke thought optimistically. Oh well, no better way to find out than to just ask.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the building and towards some place called Ichiraku's, Sasuke asked slyly, "Are you upset, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised. "Upset? About what?"

"...You know..." Naruto tilted his head to the side quizzically, his blond hair swaying along with him. It was quite a cute image and Sasuke had to blink a few times before specifying, "Deidara."

"Me? Upset about Deidara? Why would I be upset?" Naruto laughed at how silly it seemed, but it just pissed Sasuke off a bit. Naruto was totally avoiding his jealous feelings towards Deidara's new boyfriend!

"More importantly, Sasuke, are _you_ upset? I kind of totally forgot about you that last twenty minutes...I hope you're not mad..." Naruto jutted his bottom lip out and gave Sasuke puppy eyes, hoping to win him over. But it didn't work this time because Sasuke was still aggravated about Deidara's secret relationship with Naruto.

"Me? I'm totally fine. It doesn't matter. But shouldn't _you_ be upset?" Sasuke persisted, staring intently at Naruto. Was Naruto deliberately not telling Sasuke about him and Deidara?

"I'm _fine_, okay? Jeez. Why the heck would I be upset?!" Naruto asked exasperatedly, getting irritated at how Sasuke just kept on _insisting _that he was upset.

"I don't know, maybe because your _boyfriend_ has himself a _new_ boyfriend?!" Sasuke gritted out, finally at his nerve's end. He was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it meant being blunt and to the point!

But Naruto just laughed loudly at that, drawing a bit of attention towards them. Good thing it was fairly dark out now or a pack of wild fans would be on their tails.

"Deidara-senpai? My _boyfriend?!_ Hah, yeah right! We're just really close friends, that's all. It probably does seem like we're in a relationship though, to other people..." Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully, then looked at Sasuke with a smirk. "Why? You _jealous_?"

Sasuke almost stuttered at that. Damn, was he that obvious?

"No. Don't flatter yourself, moron, why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm _super hot?!_" Naruto snickered, batting his eyelashes fakely.

"Okay, now you're _really_ flattering yourself," Sasuke grinned back, flicking Naruto on the forehead again.

"Ow! That really does hurt, you know! Stop it!" Naruto whined, putting his arms up and shielding himself from further forehead attacks. But that didn't stop Sasuke from tickling the blond's exposed ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Stop, Sasuke! I'm really _really _ticklish!!!" Naruto shrieked happily, twisting and turning in Sasuke's assault. Sasuke chuckled, their previous battle resuming until they had sat down on stools in Ichiraku's. Though Sasuke didn't really admit it, he was extremely relieved to know that Naruto and Deidara weren't lovers or anything.

"Miso ramen for me! Sasuke, what about you?"

Sasuke looked at the menu, making faces as particular kinds of ramen. As far as he could tell, everything this place offered was ramen. Seriously, nothing else, except water, was served. Sighing he ordered a seafood ramen and a cup of ice water with a lemon.

When the food arrived, Naruto happily slurped down his ramen in a record breaking twelve seconds, Sasuke just watching, slightly horrified, as the noodles disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Another one!" Naruto yelled out, holding his bowl up. He grinned at Sasuke, who managed to grin back, though quite terrified that Naruto's esophagus would explode due to the massive amount of food stuffed down it.

"Right away, Naruto-sama!" A pretty brunette came by and whipped up his bowl and returned almost instantly with another. "Had a big day today, Naruto-sama?" She asked, apparently quite used to Naruto. Sasuke deducted (with his oh-so-brilliant detective skills) that Naruto probably goes to this ramen stand a lot.

"Drop the sama, _please_, Ayame-chan!" Naruto begged, his hands twined together and moving up and down in the classic begging motion.

"No way, Naruto-sama!" The Ayame girl winked flirtatiously. Sasuke scowled into his bowl, slowly eating the noodles.

"But, I don't llllliiiiiikkkkkkeeeeeee it! It makes me sound too important!" Naruto whined, pouting.

"You are important, Naruto-sama! You're expenses here amount to almost 34 percent of our income! Not to mention you're a fantastic model!" Ayame gushed. Anyone that ate as much ramen as Naruto did was important in her book!

"Hmph! Fine, Ayame-chan, you just...do whatever!" Naruto gave up, and started horking his ramen down again. Sasuke just kept on watching with increasingly huge eyes as bowl after bowl disappeared in front of Naruto. Soon, he had ate 8 huge, massive bowls, and sat back in his chair, satisfied. Sasuke understood now how Naruto could really be 34 percent of Ichiraku's income. His own seafood ramen had hardly been touched.

"Sasuke, you going to eat that?" Naruto asked with a grin. Sasuke looked at Naruto stomach, which had _just _started bulging out a bit. Any normal person with a _normal_ stomach would have _seriously_ _**exploded **_by now. But oh no, guess Naruto defies _this_ law too.

Sasuke nodded slowly, Naruto finishing his bowl in a matter of minutes.

"Well, that was a fully satisfying and nutritional meal." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto slapped down a wad of cash, paying for both him and Sasuke; though it was really just himself, seeing as how Sasuke was too occupied with staring at him to eat anything, really. He motioned to Sasuke, and they both got up and left.

Slowly, they walked back to the modeling building. Sasuke sighed and looked around at the night life. He took in the setting sun shining in Naruto's eyes, making them glow an unearthly midnight blue; his blond hair was tinted orange in the light and his face had a blissful grin upon it.

Sasuke's breath hitched.

-

"Sasuke, had a good time?" Kakashi greeted when they arrived. Sasuke just grunted, still in awe at everything that had happened that day. This has _got_ to be the best day of his life, despite the various annoyances in it.

"Naruto!" A honk could be heard. Naruto perked up, seeing Iruka's smiling face in the driver's window of a sleek, white car.

"Well, that's my ride. See you, Sasuke! I really enjoyed meeting you! I can tell we're going to be good friends!" Naruto said happily, running up and giving Sasuke a huge hug, catching him off guard. Sasuke didn't even have time to wrap his arms around Naruto before the blond pulled away, smiling. With one last peck on Sasuke's cheek, Naruto hurried over to Iruka and climbed into the back seats.

Sasuke, stunned at what happened, subconsciously saw Kakashi walking towards Iruka, a lecherous grin on his face. Yes, Sasuke could tell, even with that stupid mask on his face. After all, he's known him for all his life.

After Iruka and Kakashi had a small conversation, in which Iruka blushed a few times and Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly, the white car pulled away and drove off, Naruto waving enthusiastically at Sasuke from behind the tinted window. Even though Sasuke was only able to see the basic motion of it, it still made his heart thump loudly in his chest.

Kakashi, during the time that Sasuke was willing his heart to stop beating erratically, had reappeared at his side and took in Sasuke's love-struck face. He smiled, knowing that Sasuke still hadn't figured out his true feelings yet.

"We have a shoot with Naruto tomorrow too." Sasuke blinked the love out of his eyes, still staring at the dot that was now Naruto's car.

"He's really something, huh, Sasuke?" Kakashi remarked gently, pulling Sasuke out of his trance.

"Yeah...Something..." Sasuke said, absentmindedly.

His eyes never left the horizon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC!!! What a dramatic way to end the scene! WELL, hoped you guys liked it! **REVIEW!!!!!! XD**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT POLL QUESTION!!!  
**Who should Deidara's boyfriend be????!!

Sasori...or Tobi?!?! VOTE IN A _REVIEW_ OR BY THE POLL ON MY _PROFILE_:)

MAKE SURE TO SAY WHICH ONE YOU WANT TO BE SEME AND WHICH ONE YOU WANT TO BE UKE!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Replies (i still love all the unanswered ones! XD so please review!):**

_Kodachi Black Rose_- Was my picture really what you imagined the scene would be?! Wow, I really portrayed my thoughts better than I expected! XD YAY! Thanks:)

_Murd3r4lyf3-_ Oh don't worry, there'll be plenty of fighting-over-naruto action! kukukukuku!

_Wilfred Humbug- _CYBER-KAKASHI?!?!?! Oh JOY! It's like christmas all over again! XD hope this update was fast enough! I think it was only...4 days apart? i think... lol :)

_FuyuMitsukai-_ I update fast because I just get so overjoyed when readers review saying how it brightened up their day. You're happiness is my command! XD and also cuz i really don't think of anything else at all except naruto and yaoi...it's a wonder i'm still a straight A student lol :)

_Sky-eyed Kitsune- _I like the style better on the second one too! The first one was too...girly. Bleugh! Sometimes I just get these bursts of talent and inspiration lol XD And don't worry, I like your story. Well, so far, at least. I havn't read it all yet. But I WILL! SOON! When I get the chance! Really! XD

_IceCreamXD- _I AM happy about all the reviews:) but because i'm a review whore, i'm always greedy for MORE!!! XD kukukukuku!

_Foufi- _Cute/Hot is what i aim for:)

_xREWIND- _Hmmm, i havn't really decided who to make Sakura like yet... but yeah, i DEFINITELY see a love triangle with them XD

_looking-to-the-sky-_ I'm pretty sure naruto gives _all_ the semes erections on _all _of the shoots lol XD oh, the toture never stops:)

_cluelessninja65-_ naruto knows gaara because gaara's been naruto's seme before, as mentioned in chapter 1. XD isn't it nice how sasuke's finally not as self denying as he was before:)

_Kawaii-Kunoichi-_ Hahah, smut, that's allwayyss the crave :) don't worry, smut will be here. shortly. as in, next chapter, hopefully, i think lol XD

_Zoomi- _Ahhhh, Saiiiiiii. He's such a hottie. Yeah, i'm definitely giving yal a deeper background on everyone's past with Naruto, so don't fret. :)

_Black Juju_- I know, I love that saying. XD hehehe...ducky... lol i still can't get it out of my system! and that is a very warped image you gave me...two narutos...and two sasukes... lol no wait, if there was two narutos and ONE sasuke...oh man, sasuke'll be in heaven::goes off daydreaming::

_Frannypoo-_ A flaming homo passion, you say?! YES! you just allowed me to check off one of my goals in life! XD _to be loved in a flaming homo passion way _XD!!! hope this made you happier:)

_michelerene-_ Ah, it's good to know i've expanded your quote knowledge. XD I happen to use the 'whatever squeaks your ducky' a whole lot in life. man, i gotta go thank my friend who made it up :) and i'm glad naruto's personality is to your taste, i don't like him superly-girly either XD


	6. Warning

Battle of the Semes

**A/N:** Heheh, it's been a while, ne? A whole two months, i think...SORRY!! I got caught up in school and shizz...RAWR! and **65 **reviews for chapter 5, can you BELIEVE it?! :O I'm so happy! You guys ROCK!! Well, ENJOY! :) Hopefully, updating will be more regular from now on...can't promise anything tho ):

**Warning:** Un-beta'd, YAOI  
**Estimated Length:** 15

_Chapter 6_

It was three in the morning, and Sasuke jerked awake, his body coated with a sheet of sweat. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open, panting out puffs of erratic air.

Moaning uncomfortably, he buried his face in his pillow, willing himself to go to sleep. He had a shoot with Naruto today and he couldn't afford looking like a zombie. He muffled his nose into the soft material and relaxed his muscles.

Though he did manage to fall asleep again, dreams of blond bunnies, red clouds, and squeaking ducks plagued his mind, making his night the most restless one he's had in a long time.

* * *

"Wow Sasuke, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Sasuke glared menacingly at Kakashi, hoping the stupid man would jump out the window and crack his skull on the cement three floors down. When his prayer went unanswered and Kakashi was still alive, he slumped further down in his seat.

"For you're information, I woke up on the fucking floor, all tangled up in my blankets."

"So hostile," Kakashi smirked. "Anyways, you have two choices to make this morning, Sasuke!"

"What choices?" Sasuke bit out, rubbing his temples willing his major headache to go away.

"Well, you can come with me to a meeting, or you can laze around until one when you'll have to go to the shoot. So which is it?" Of course, Kakashi already knew the answer, but he liked playing these little mind games with the Uchiha; call it a hobby, if you will.

"No way in hell I'm going to your stupid meeting," Sasuke scowled.

"Laze around it is. I'll meet you at Ukelicious studios, roger?"

"Hn." Sasuke's gaze was fixed on the breakfast table in front of him, not even bothering to watch Kakashi walk away with a sigh. Good riddance, Sasuke needed peace. Grunting, he went back to rubbing his head, wishing he didn't have such a bad headache. With any luck, it'll go down by the time of the shoot with Naruto.

Naruto... Sasuke let out an uncharacteristically light chuckle as he remembered the previous day with the blond. He was definitely looking forward to their shoot; not just because it gives him the chance to interact with Naruto, but also because Sasuke actually enjoyed working with such a talented model. He hasn't seen such talent in a long time, and it belonging to Naruto was only the icing on top of the cake.

Sasuke lethargically looked at the clock mounted on the wall in front of him. Ten thirty. Plenty of time to work off the jitters he was currently getting. This, in itself, was odd, considering that Sasuke's aplomb didn't allow such trivial things like a shoot to make him nervous.

With nothing else to do, he got up and decided to work out for a while, and then take a shower. That'll refresh his mind, he was sure of it.

* * *

"Naruto! It's already ten thirty! We need to leave NOW! You don't want to be late again, do you?"

"Yeah yeah, Iruka-sensei! I'm coming!" A thump sounded throughout the house as Naruto apparently stumbled down the stairs.

With a crash, Naruto emerged, wobbling on unsteady legs. "Damn it, who put a fucking step there?!"

"It's always been there, Naruto. Come on, let's go." Iruka rolled his eyes as Naruto tripped again on who-knows-what.

"AUGH! This house needs to be cleaned!" Naruto yelled, finally reaching his shoes and struggled to put them on.

Iruka looked around at the spotless floors and counters of their house and sweat dropped, shaking his head in exasperation at his adoptive son's behavior. Really, you'd think at age eighteen he'd be less clumsy than when he was eight (which by the way, was a disastrous year), but no, he's stayed the same klutz throughout.

"Ready now?" Iruka probed as Naruto walked over to him at last.

"Um sure yeah," Naruto grinned that foxy smiled of his and scratched the back of his head.

"...Right. Let's go." Iruka held open the door and followed Naruto out into the blinding sunlight.

* * *

"Welcome, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke glared at the receptionists, all who seemed to be wearing even _skimpier_ clothing than when he last saw them. Great, he's going to have to avoid fangirls even at work.

Without a word, Sasuke stepped into the elevator and pressed the number twelve. As he watched the doors slowly close, there was a sudden motion and a hand jammed itself between the doors, startling Sasuke.

It was a fangirl.

Frantically, Sasuke jabbed the close button a million times, watching in terror as the girl squealed disgusting sexual comments about him as her hands clawed in his direction, trying to get anything it can touch. It was like in one of those horror movies where the lone survivor gets assaulted in the elevator by wild beasts and their limbs get ripped off and their heads are crushed; except not that gruesome.

In a stroke of brilliance, Sasuke quickly removed his neck tie and threw it out the slit between the trying-to-close doors. With an animalistic feral sound, the girl pounced at the piece of clothing and the doors snapped shut with a heavenly _ding._ Breathing heavily, Sasuke braced himself for anything else, only relaxing when the box reached the twelfth floor.

Walking the familiar path to Uzumaki Studios in bliss, Sasuke almost didn't notice Neji until he almost walked past him.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-san."

"You too, Hyuuga-san."

They exchanged stiff smiles before Sasuke went on his way again. He had a sneaking suspicion that Neji was staring at him from behind, but he ignored the tingling sensation on the nape of his neck.

Pushing open the door hastily, Sasuke walked (more like power-walked) around the set, only to have his happy bubble be deflated completely.

Sure, there was Naruto in all his beautiful glory. But there was also another guy. Shirtless. Above him. Kissing his neck. Making him moan. And it was Gaara.

Sasuke swiftly averted his eyes, mentally shutting out the sounds coming from the delectable working blond.

"Uchiha-san! Sorry, the shoot's running a bit late." It was Iruka, who had a very apologetic look on his face. "You can go ahead and go to your changing room if you want to. You're outfit for today is already set up."

With barely a grunt of thanks, Sasuke stormed over to his dressing room and slammed the door shut behind him with more force than necessary. The hair stylist inside jumped at the sudden commotion and whirled around to see the fuming Uchiha glaring daggers at her.

"Er...I'll be...leaving now..." And she promptly slipped out the door.

Sasuke plopped himself down on the single chair in the room and brooded. He hasn't felt this confused in a while. Yes, he's grasped the fact that he was jealous by now; he's not _that_ oblivious, if at all. But what he really didn't know was...what did he want from Naruto?

Don't take him for an amateur though; he's had his fair share of sexual experiences (three girls and one guy to be specific). And frankly speaking, he hated each and every one of them; the only reason he did them was out of curiosity. Actually, the first girl was because he was being retarded and wanting to try out sex. The second girl was to see if all girls sucked as bad as the first. The guy was purely investigational, because yes, he has wondered if he was even straight. But the guy sucked as well. Then he did another girl just to see which one he liked better (even though they all sucked), and he's concluded from his experiments that...he hated everyone. Or maybe he was just...sexually dead. He shuddered at the thought. No way, Uchihas can't be...that! That's impossible, for they were the most sexiest and non-sexually-dead people in the world! (Yes he realizes how juvenile that sounded, and how bad the grammar was.)

Besides, he felt himself getting hotter every time he's around the blond. Why? Well, obviously he's attracted to him. And since he's a normal teenager, his hormones are most likely off the walls.

But did he want a fuck buddy? Or a relationship? How do you tell what you want in this situation?

Sasuke pondered, staring intently at himself in the mirror. He subconsciously heard the sounds of the set cleaning up outside of his room.

Well, he could always fuck Naruto, and then see what he felt afterwards. Yes, that sounds like a good plan. _Good job Sasuke, no wonder you're a genius,_ Sasuke smirked to himself.

_Knock knock!_

"Excuse me? Uchiha-san? You're almost up." It sounded like his hair stylist. "I need to do your hair!" Yepp, it was his hair stylist.

"Come in," Sasuke grunted out, straightening his back and sitting in a better position. The girl slowly opened the door and came in, a can of hair spray in one hand and a tube of gel in the other.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hello, Iruka-kun."

"Oh, h-hello, Kakashi-san..." Said manager smirked down at the blushing tan man who kept shifting his eyes from left to right, like he was nervous or something.

_Aww, how cute._

"What's the theme for today, hmm?" Kakashi casually asked, sitting down next to Iruka who jumped slightly at their close proximity.

"Uh, I think it's 'Defying Decorum', or something along those lines...That's the theme today, right, Sai? Defying Decorum?" he addressed the passing photographer. Sai nodded slightly, gave a look to Kakashi, then went back to work.

"That sounds interesting. What will cute little Naruto be dressed up as?"

Iruka twitched at the cute part, his protectiveness coming into play, but he pushed it down and answered politely, "Well, actually, both Naruto and Uchiha-san will be dressed in cut up formal attire."

As if on cue, Naruto immediately bounded out of his dressing room and zoomed to Iruka with a bright grin on his face.

"Iruka-senseeiiiiiiii! How do I look?" He twirled around a bit, letting the un-buttoned white long-sleeve slightly transparent dress shirt flutter.

"Really cool, Naruto!" Iruka clapped wholeheartedly, laughing as Naruto took little bows, his blond head of hair moving up and down energetically.

"Heheh, thank you, Iruka-sensei!" With another chuckle, Naruto sat down next to Iruka and started chatting, Iruka nodding his head in all the right places and Kakashi grinning in amusement.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke had just gotten out of his dressing room, his hair all mussed up in an orderly fashion (very contradicting indeed) and was dressed in similar clothes as Naruto, except with no tank top underneath (while Naruto had a black one), various 'bling' hanging down his neck and sexy diamond studs as earrings.

Too bad the first person who saw him wasn't Naruto (who Sasuke was hoping to see first), but Sabaku Gaara, the one person Sasuke _really_ didn't want to talk to right now.

"Uchiha...Heard you started working here too..."

Sasuke stuck his nose up in the air haughtily and glared down at the shorter red-head. But don't let his height fool you; he was extremely intimidating, possibly even more than Sasuke.

"Yes, that's true. I didn't know you also worked here..."

"...Well, I do."

"..." Seriously, Sasuke had nothing to say to that, so he decided to end their oh-so-pleasant conversation right there. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get to work now." He was about to brush past Gaara and head in the direction of the set, but a loud shout from Naruto stopped him in his tracks. He turned his head to see Naruto running towards him with a hearty wave and he slowly waved back with a small grin.

Suddenly, mere feet away from Sasuke, Naruto seemingly tripped on his black dress pants (which were a bit too long, plus he was barefoot) and started falling midstep. His eyes growing comically wide, he flailed his arms trying to steady himself, but to no prevail.

As if in slow motion, he toppled on to a shocked Sasuke, who barely managed to catch the blond while they both fell.

_Slam!_

As the dust cleared (hypothetically of course, there was no dust in such a nice studio), Naruto realized that he felt something weird on his lips. It was...warm...and soft...and fleshy...and it was pulsing...and it felt like...

a neck.

"AH! I'm sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto quickly detached his mouth from the shocked boy's neck and got off him promptly. Slowly, Sasuke stood up too, shaking his head to recover from the impact it had with the hard marble floor.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Naruto looked up into Sasuke's face with wide worried eyes, chewing on his bottom lip in worry and twisting his hands together nervously.

To say the least, Sasuke had to use the strongest mental restraint he could to stop himself from raping the blond right there.

"Sasuke! Answer me, Sasuke! Oh no, did you lose your voice? OR WORSE! Did you bump your head so badly that your speech's nervous system is out of whack?! Oh NOES! Sasuke, speak to me, Sasuke! NOOOO DON'T DIE, SASUKE!!" And of course, Naruto had to go be an idiot and freak out over nothing.

"Relax Naruto, he's fine." Gaara jutted in, cutting off Sasuke who was about to answer himself.

_Damn bastard_, Sasuke scowled.

"Yeah, I'm fine Naruto, you klutz." Sasuke smirked at Naruto, who let out a huge puff of air in relief.

"Okay good, I didn't want to be sued for killing an Uchiha. Man, I'd be broke after that," Naruto grinned.

"Haha, nice one, idiot," Sasuke mumbled, though secretly hoping that wasn't the only reason he was concerned.

"Heheh, I know. ANYWAYS! Gaara!" he turned to look at Gaara intently. "What are you still doing here?" Naruto poked Gaara a few time before Gaara slapped his hand playfully, earning a cute pout.

"I decided to stay and watch a bit longer since I don't have to be anywhere for another hour. Is that alright with you, Naruto?"

Naruto gave an excited squeal and took Gaara's hands in his, much to Sasuke's anger. "Sure! You can see how _splendidly awesome_ I am then! And you can make fan girl noises, and yell 'NARUTO-SAMA GIVE ME YOUR UNDERWEAR' and be all creepy! Heheh, that sounds fun! You'll do it, won't you Gaara?" Naruto said all in one breath, his eyes sparkling jubilantly.

"Um, no." But Gaara smiled anyways at how cute Naruto was. Sasuke glowered at Gaara heatedly.

"Aww, fine then. But at least tell me how good I am during the break, 'k?" Gaara agreed to that, receiving a big hug from Naruto. Sasuke felt his eyes going dry due to his lack of blinking while glaring murderously at Gaara.

"Naruto! Get your dickless ass over here and WORK!"

"I HAVE A GOD DAMN DICK, SAI! ARRRGGG!!" And Naruto stormed off to yell at Sai more, leaving Gaara and Sasuke alone, which is never a good thing.

"Uchiha...I advise you stay away from Naruto." Gaara said to Sasuke, his eyes still glued to the blond.

Sasuke snorted. "And why is that, Sabaku?"

"It would be in your best interest to." Sasuke flared up at the implied threat. Was he, Uchiha Sasuke, actually being _threatened?!_

"Why should I?!"

At that, Gaara's eyes finally left the still yelling blond and slowly shifted to stare deep into Sasuke's obsidian ones. Yes, there was murderous intent in them, but Sasuke also saw something else. Something...he didn't want to believe was in there.

"Do you really want to deal with this?"

"With what?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Sasuke, you have to go work now." It was Kakashi, who took a firm grip on Sasuke's wrist. As Sasuke was forcibly dragged away, he asked again in an almost desperate tone, "With _what?_"

"...You'll see."

Sasuke turned around, a bit apprehensive now. That was the second warning he's gotten. What the heck? What was so bad about wanting Naruto?

And that look in Gaara's eyes. There's no doubt. It was...

Fear.

* * *

TBC!! Damn, I love these line breaks. :) **REVIEW!! REVIEWW!! REVIEW!!** and make me happy once again! pllzzz? :)

Next Chapter:- Another unexpected visiter that stays to watch the show! Who's this guy, decked in the standard Akatsuki uniform, barging in with popsicle/lollipop offerings to the blond in exchange for a date?!

**POLL IS STILL OPEN!! **though it's pretty obvious who won...:cough cough:SasoDei:cough cough, but you know, voting really does make a difference! :) oh, and the poll on my profile won't be on there anymore, so REVIEW if u want to vote. :) And just so you guys aren't down hearted because the vote isn't going the way you want it, I tend to put lots of competition for the Semes in, and it seems that Deidara has lots of Semes to choose from. :) SOOOooooo... you never know. :mischievious grin:

**Replies (KEEP THESE REVIEWS COMING, I LIVE ON THEM!! :is starved:):**

_SoSickOfNyQuil-_ Heheh, I think the feast his eyes had of Naruto was enough to satisfy him. :)

_Kbwl-_ AHAAHAHA I can picture it now, Deidara and Naruto painting their nails and doing their hair while talking about "boy troubles" XD that's hilarious! I think, I just might add something like that in here. XD

_iyanome- _ItaDei? XD that IS cute! But since the majority wins, I probably will have to go with SasoDei...but maybe little hints of it here and there wouldn't hurt...XD

_ThyStoryTeller-_ Heheh, I know I didn't exactly elaborate on the GaaNaru shoot, but there will be some in the future! I swear! :)

_XxMikiru Rei-chanxX- _Wow, my story made you cry?! SCORE! That means I actually DON'T suck at bad as I think I do! And, as i was telling _iyanome _up there, i probably will sprinkle some ItaDei around. :) YAY!

_Plot Bunny Stew- _Awwww shucks, you flatter me. XD I do try my best to keep them in character...so glad it works! :)

_Kodachi Black Rose-_ Aw man, I havn't exactly thought of how Sakura comes in...hmm, I'll have to think about that...

_Stoic-Genius-_ Psh duh, Naruto is ALWAYS contagious, it's one of his best qualities. :)

_snowseeker- _Thanks! And I really hate adding original character because that just messes up the flow of a real Naruto story, so I tend to stick with real characters. :)

_Yusin-_ :O The best praise an authoress can ever get is that her word choice was good! So, THANKS A BUNCH!! :cyber hug!:


	7. Big Mistake

Battle of the Semes

**Disclaimer: Naruto NOT MINE**

**A/N:** This chapter was beta-ed by the lovely DeliciouslyGood! :D YAY! And thanks to everyone that reviewed :3 I freaking love you guys xD

On another note, the recent manga chapter...SASUKE U IMBECILE!! D:!! WHY THE HECK DID U FREAKING KILL UR FREAKING BROTHER FASLDJASLDKJASL!! but i'm over it. :twitch: :) I can't wait until the full opening song comes out :D

Anyways, ENJOY!! :)

Chapter 7

"Get closer."

_Click click click click click!_

"Put your arms around his shoulders. Good, right there."

_Click click click click click click click! Flash flash click!_

"Hold onto his wrists. Tighter. TIGHTER. Okay good."

_Click click click click!_

"Grab his dickless groin."

"HEY!"

"Yeah, that's genius! Get angry, Naruto! ANGRY!"

_Click click click click click click click click! SUPER FLASH!_

"I don't appreciate your dick comments, Sai!"

"I don't appreciate you messing up my work. Now CONCENTRATE!"

"I WOULD if you'd stop telling me what to do! You know I like doing stuff myself! Why do I have to follow your orders this time anyway?!"

"I already TOLD you, dickless! Because the place these shoots are going to requested specific poses! Now FOLLOW MY ORDERS!"

"ARUGH SAI! YOU IRRITATE ME! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TAUGHT YOU SOCIAL SKILLS!"

"You taught him social skills?"

"Don't ask, Sasuke. It's a long story."

"POSE, DICKLESS!"

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE DICKLESS JOKES?! I HAVE A DICK, DAMN IT! SASUKE, TELL SAI I HAVE A DICK!"

"He has a dick, Sai."

"Like you're one to talk, princess."

"...Ehehehe, Sasuke, he didn't mean that. OUCH, don't take your anger out on me! Jeez!"

"Easy on the hold there, Uchiha. His testosterone-less body can't handle the brutality."

"HEY! AUUUGGHH!! DO YOU HAVE TO RELATE EVERYTHING TO MY MANHOOD?!"

"If you can call it a _man_hood."

"SHUT UP, SAI! GAARA, TELL SAI TO SHUT UP!"

"Shut up, Sai."

"My my, you're a lucky guy, Naruto, having these two princes follow your every command like slaves."

_Glare!_

"Kakashi, stay out of this!"

"You're no fun, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"It's okay, Sasuke, you're not a slave to me. I know that you only follow my commands because—"

Deep inhale of breath. _Oh no, does he know I want him?!_

"—because you're threatened by my MANLYNESS and know that you'll be BEAT UP TO LITTLE PIECES OF POOP if you don't do as I say."

"...Right."

"Keep dreaming, Naruto."

"Not you too, Gaa-chan!"

"Please refrain from calling me that."

"But, but, but, but, but!"

"DICKLESS, POSE DAMN IT!"

"I. HAVE. A. PENIS. DAMN. IT! AND NO, YOU SON OF A—"

"NARUTO! Would you _please _stop talking and start working?!"

"NO I WO—"

_Glare._

"...Yes, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka sighed. This kind of argument between Naruto and the photographer happens so often that everyone just subconsciously over-looks the fact that they're talking about dicks at the top of their lungs. He glanced to his right, seeing an amused curve on Kakashi-san's eyes, which were sparkling, either from mirth or the lights from the studio. Probably from the studio; eyes don't shine like that normally, nor does a person's hair have such an unearthly and breathtaking glow.

"Sasuke, pull him close to you. Flush against your chest."

In the center of the canvas, Sasuke's heart was beating erratically. He was so close to Naruto he could see every lash on his eyelashes, every pore on his very pore-less face, every root follicle on his beautiful golden head of hair...and everything about him that was near perfection. And being this close, Sasuke realized that his whiskers...were actually scars. Or at least very real looking tattoo scars.

He wondered absentmindedly while stroking Naruto's back how in the world he got those. Surely no one would stoop low enough to harm such a beautiful creature? Unless they were one of those maniacal mentally ill monsters who enjoy seeing beauty in pain, but he didn't even want to imagine that Naruto had to go through something so horrifying. Maybe it was a birthmark? That would be the best truth.

"TIGHTER Sasuke."

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's waist and brought his head down, looking into Naruto's innocent eyes; or maybe not so innocent, since he _was_in a gay modeling business. But they sure looked quite naïve.

"Sa-su-ke." Naruto's lips slowly moved to the sound of his name, making Sasuke's breath hitch in his throat. So what if this was only business and they were only being intimate because Sai ordered them to. Sasuke could still enjoy this; besides, he always got what he wanted, and now...he wanted Naruto. Maybe just to figure things out, but still, he wanted him and he apparently wanted him bad.

"Sa-su-ke, do you want to go somewhere after this again? Like to hang out and stuff? I hardly do anything normal these days, and yesterday was so fun! Would you please? I think there's a really fun place just down the street!" This was all whispered, with breaks in between when Naruto had to make a face depending on what Sai's command was. Sasuke thought about it. Hm, more time to woo the blonde... sure, why not?

"Okay," Sasuke whispered back, now towering over Naruto in a tilted stance. Naruto's eyes shone with happiness as he jumped up and gave Sasuke a huge hug with a gigantic grin on his face. Sai's loud "HEY" faded out to the background as Sasuke felt himself hugging the boy back. Before he knew it, five seconds had passed and he still hadn't let go.

"Um, Sasuke? I don't think Sai told us to hug." Naruto squirmed, a bit uncomfortable at the close distance.

Sasuke quickly let go of him, missing the way his body automatically fit with his own like they were made for each other. Was this coincidental? Was it fate? Or was he just hallucinating with all the lust that's clouding his mind right now?

"Okay, we're going to go with a more rebellious look now. Sasuke, be a bit forceful. Naruto, look apprehensive."

"...What's apprehensive?" Naruto whispered at Sasuke, knowing that if he asked Sai he'd definitely get laughed at.

"Nervous, you idiot," Sasuke smirked, allowing complete animalistic desires to fill his brain. Sai complimented him on his feral look but Sasuke didn't pay attention; all he could see was Naruto's pouty lips (probably from the idiot statement), his big blue eyes, and his blushing cheeks.

Without warning, Sasuke tugged Naruto to him harshly, capturing his chin between his thumb and pointer finger. He brought his face mere millimeters away, their breaths mingling in short puffs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gaara stiffen. Or maybe become constipated, since the blinding light was kind of obstructing his view.

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed out. He sensed Naruto hardening as his breath ghosted over his lips, his eyes going impossibly wide. This was too easy.

Naruto's hands fisted in Sasuke's shirt, accidentally tugging it a bit off his shoulders. They were too close for comfort; their noses were actually touching!

Sasuke now zoomed in on Naruto's lips. There they were, plump and inviting.

"S-S-Sasu-ke..." Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's other hand travel up his shirt, bringing the cold air with it; but everywhere that Sasuke touched, his skin felt extremely hot. Actually, Naruto had no idea _what_he felt. He's never been this...excited on a shoot before, not even with Gaara, the most talented of his partners (until Sasuke came, that is).

Naruto gasped again as Sasuke latched his mouth onto his neck, sucking and licking and all that jazz. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to leave a mark.

"S-S-S-Sasuke! W—" Sasuke bit down harshly, but not enough to bite through the epidermis. He cut Naruto off mid-sentence, not really wanting to wait, which was what Naruto was most likely going to say.

Naruto hissed as Sasuke backed up, observing his work and letting the cold air soothe the burning patch of skin. Once again, Sai's words of praise for their poses slipped in one ear and out the other.

He couldn't take it anymore.

With the will of a starving man in a jail cell, Sasuke launched forward and crashed his lips onto Naruto's with no warning at all.

"—Mnnn!" Naruto's previously lidded eyes shot open; his pupils dilating quickly as shock completely overtook his body. He tried pulling away, but Sasuke wrapped a hand around the back of his head and kept him there. Naruto became terrified; this was going too far!

However, Sasuke didn't care. All he could think about right now was how soft and..._right_this felt. He bit down on Naruto's bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from the still shell shocked blond. He plunged his tongue right in, tasting Naruto from top to bottom, twisting and turning against Naruto's tongue and savoring the feeling of each memorable cranny of his delectable mouth.

But this didn't last much longer. Finally, Naruto had had enough. With a savage knee to Sasuke's slowly erecting groin, their lips detached.

White flashed through Sasuke's mind. His hands shot straight to his throbbing member, the pain overtaking his body. He fell down with a wham, his back up against the back of the set. He squinted one eye open in time to see Naruto hastily turn around and run off in no particular direction; probably his dressing room though. But that's not what bothered him. What really bothered him was what he saw the split second before Naruto turned.

His eyes. And not just his eyes, the _tears _flowing in steady streams down them.

Why would he cry? Did he bite down too hard? Was it not...enjoyable? Did he overstep his boundaries by kissing him? But that sounded stupid, since they've done almost everything else on set other than kissing and having sex.

Sasuke felt himself being pulled up as he wondered what he did wrong. Why did he run off like that? Why did he look at Sasuke like he was filth, was dirt? He couldn't get the image of Naruto's stricken tear-streaked face glaring down at him. It...hurt.

"Sasuke? You okay?" It was Kakashi.

Sasuke grunted in response, shaking himself free from Kakashi's helping hand. He limped towards Naruto's dressing room without another word, wanting to mend things between them. He couldn't fathom a world without Naruto now, and if he didn't apologize for his rash behavior, he doubted they would ever be friends again.

Heh, he didn't know when it started, or when, if ever, it was going to end, but his whole world revolved around Naruto now, from the moment he wakes up to the midst of his dreams; he can't get his mind off of him. And he would be damned if he let this mistake of kissing him ruin whatever was previously possible between them.

As he passed by Gaara, the red head fell in step with him. Not that that was difficult, seeing how Sasuke was going at a super slow pace due to his penis problem. Which was _still _throbbing like no other. Damn, that little blond had a lot of strength.

"Shove off, Sabaku," Sasuke bit out, eyes focused on Naruto's dressing room. He missed the calculating glance Gaara gave him and the exasperated head shake right after.

"Uchiha, you should know something before you go in there though. I'm pretty sure you don't know this, but it's crucial to know when dealing with him."

This caught Sasuke's attention. He reluctantly stopped and turned to Gaara, glaring at the red head and the smug look on his face.

"What?"

Gaara turned to look at Naruto's dressing rooms, where faint sobs could be heard. The sounds distressed Sasuke and he wanted to barge in there right now and comfort Naruto, pat him on the head and rub his back in soothing circles. Yes, that sounds good right now.

"He's had his first kiss already. Before you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously. He _is_ in the porn industry; he's probably had a million kisses already." The thought of which made him feel extremely jealous (yes he's stopped denying that now), and he wanted to bash everyone's head in.

"On the contrary, he's never shared a kiss with any of his work partners. I'm not entirely sure on the details, but something happened before he became a model. Something possibly traumatizing."

Sasuke looked skeptical, but he couldn't help but wonder. "How do you know this?"

"I almost kissed him too. But he refused adamantly and almost broke down into tears, ranting about kisses and how utterly destroying they are." Gaara gave a small shrug, his eyes darkening.

Sasuke cringed at the 'almost'. Yeah, he just did something really bad.

He started limping again, this time faster despite the ever present pain in his groin. Gaara once again followed him, probably curious to how this would all unfold. Nosy freak.

Sasuke hesitantly knocked on Naruto's door once he got there. He heard the sobs stop and a muffled voice say "Go a-away!"

Sasuke could feel a very piercingly hot glare directed at him. He turned his head to see Iruka struggling against Kakashi's hold (thank you, Kakashi!), wanting to come over and comfort Naruto too, but Kakashi told the man to relax and let Sasuke do it. His wandering grip on the man's waist was painfully obvious to Sasuke, but it seems as though Iruka didn't realize he was being felt up at the same time.

Sasuke turned back to the door, taking a deep breath and tried the handle. To his utter surprise, it was unlocked.

_Idiot._Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit. But this was better for him. He quickly and quietly slipped in, closing the door behind him. He gently locked it too, just incase someone like...say, Gaara, felt like interrupting them.

He now trained his eyes to look for a tuft of blond hair. He followed the small sniffling around a rack of clothes, and behold there Naruto was, head between his arms on his desk, his shoulders shaking with each heaving breath.

Sasuke's own lungs started to heave heavily as he felt his chest twang a little tiny bit.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's figure visibly stiffened.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"T-that wasn't p-part of our instructions! W-w-why'd you do t-that?!" Naruto said in between hiccups, head still obscured by his arms. Sasuke walked up and knelt down beside him, trying to see his face through a gap; but it was fruitless.

"I-I wasn't thinking. I just...flowed with the atmosphere."

At this, Naruto jerked up and finally showed his red puffy face to Sasuke. His gaze was hardened into a glare and his hands balled into fists by his side.

"Atmosphere? ATMOSPHERE?! What atmosphere was around _you_, huh, Sasuke?! 'Cause I only felt the pressure of work and that stupid Sai!"

Sasuke started stuttering a bit, taken back by Naruto's fiery question. "W-well, I-I don't know, it just felt..." But he didn't want to say what he really felt, because that'd be giving too much away. And Sasuke didn't like sharing his feelings.

Naruto rolled his eyes cruelly. "Let me guess, you thought that because I was born with this _curse _of beauty, you'd take advantage over it and kiss me at your will? Especially when I have not given _any_ sort of agreement?!"

Sasuke opened his mouth in an attempt to retaliate, but was cut off immediately. "Have I ever said 'Yes, Sasuke, you can stick your disgusting tongue into my mouth'?"

Sasuke cringed. "No, I have not! But no, all you freaking guys think about is getting _laid_ or other fucking shit like that!" Naruto pounded the table with his fist, his nostrils flaring from the anger boiling out of him.

"No, that's not it!" Sasuke wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Because it was practically true. He was actually thinking of just fucking Naruto for experimentation! Like some fucking lab rat or something...He couldn't believe it. Now that he thought about it, it was cruel. Cruel and unjust. How could he think of Naruto like that?! How could he have treated him as such?!

"I—" But Sasuke couldn't think of an excuse. Was he really down to the level of being compared to every other man on this world? He had always thought he was way above them, but...

Hey, wait a second! Doesn't Neji hang all over Naruto all the time?! Why doesn't he get mad at that?!

"How about Neji, huh?" Sasuke accused. "He's always all over you. What's with that?!"

Naruto shoved him. Shocked, Sasuke stumbled back and landed on his ass. Any other person that did that to him, he would have beaten them up immediately. Naruto though, was another story. Besides, he knew he deserved this.

"You fucking bastard! Me and Neji...we understand each other! We're great friends and I know he wouldn't do anything else other than tease me! But you... I only just met you yesterday!" At that, Naruto stood up and kicked his chair, sending it flying in the other direction. "Oh, you thought that because you've become my partner now, you get dibs on the dessert that is Uzumaki Naruto?! I'm not some fucking toy to be passed around!"

Sasuke looked at him in shock. He didn't want to pass him around! He wanted him all to himself!

"...What?"

...Oops. Had he said that out loud?

"What- what did you say?" Naruto stepped closer to him, not believing his ears.

"I-I don't want to pass you around. Th-that's not right." Damn his stuttering. He's never had speech problems before!

"And kissing me without consent is right?" Naruto asked skeptically. He started pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair.

"I-I'm sorry. I really am," Sasuke mumbled, not used to this apologizing thing. In fact, he's _never_ apologized before. Except that one time when he broke his mother's favorite vase...but that doesn't count.

"Are you sure? Are you really sorry?" Naruto guffawed. "Hah, I don't think so. You're just trying to get on my good side so that you can have another go, right? I know guys like you. You're all the same. Every fucking one of you stuck up bastards."

Sasuke puffed up at the insult. He got up and without thinking, grabbed a hold of Naruto wrists. "I'm not like them." Naruto glared as his hands started to lose blood thanks to Sasuke's death grip.

"You're saying you're _not _a stuck up bastard?"

Sasuke paused. "Uh, well, no, I'm pretty sure I am." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "But I'm not like all the other stuck up bastards, I swear!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Naruto jerked his hand back, rubbing his wrist where Sasuke had held.

"How do I do that?!" Sasuke exclaimed desperately, which in itself was a feat. He's never sounded desperate in his life!

"I don't know, you figure it out," Naruto snapped at Sasuke, his brows furrowed. He brought his hands up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, signaling his annoyance.

And so Sasuke thought. He thought long and hard. And finally, just as Naruto's patience was about to break, Sasuke got it.

"Let's go on that date you asked me earlier. To that place down the street that you mentioned."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with his limpid eyes, disbelief flitting across his face.

"You're not serious, are you? Not only was I _not_ asking you out on a date earlier, you still expect me to go out with you like you didn't just steal my first kiss?"

_First kiss? I thought he already had his first kiss already?_Sasuke thought, confused, but decided to ask him later when he wasn't in such a tight predicament.

"Yes."

"...Fine. But just this once. And it better show me something, or else I won't speak to you ever again and I'll request a change in partners."

Inside, Sasuke was joyful beyond words. On the outside, he just nodded as if settling a deal. Naruto scowled.

"Whatever let's go."

He stalked over to the door, unlocked it and ripped it open, only to have Gaara and Iruka stumble into the room.

"Gaara?! I thought you'd respect our privacy at least! Especially you, Iruka-sensei! Why are you two eaves-dropping at my door?!"

"Well, Naruto, I enjoy a nice spat once in a while," Gaara said quite normally, staring off into space as if he hadn't just been caught listening in.

"A-and I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Iruka stuttered, glancing at Naruto's face to see if there were any bruises. "I hope you two didn't get in a fight! We heard a crash!"

"That was the chair," Sasuke said, stepping around them and out of the tiny room. Iruka, Gaara, and Naruto followed, the last one with a huge frown.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Did you two work it out? Do you want a change in partners?" Iruka felt the heated glare from Sasuke, but ignored it. His son's happiness was his main concern!

"No, not yet." Naruto smirked inside when he saw Sasuke's glare directed to him. "I said I'd give him another chance."

"Oh, I see..."

A pregnant silence stretched out between them, neither of them wanting to break it for fear all the built up tension gets released on them. Sasuke didn't want to seem too much in a rush, Naruto wanted to gauge everyone's responses, Iruka wasn't sure what to say, and Gaara... he just wanted to watch this whole thing unfold.

_BAM!_ The door suddenly flew open.

"NNNAAAAARRRUUUTTTOOOOO-CHHHAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"

The loud noises made everyone jump, as they were all waiting for something to happen; but they never expected an outside force to disturb the tense atmosphere!

Naruto turned around at the voice, fed up with dealing with Sasuke at the moment. His eyes lit up considerably as he saw who it was.

"Naruuttoooo! Look what I have for youuuu! Teehee!" The newcomer stuck his hand out, and Naruto almost squealed in excitement.

"GIANT LOLLIPOPS!! OH MY GOSH, AND OTHER ASSORTED CANDIES!! YEEESSSS!!" Naruto jumped in joy and rushed towards the man, bowling into him upon contact.

They started laughing, Naruto on top of him yet only reaching up to his chin, with his feet at the same level as the man's. So basically, the guy was a foot taller than him.

"So Naruto, how've you been doing?"

"Fine, I guess." Naruto refused to talk about his current situation right now. They got up and Naruto took a piece of candy from his hand and popped it into his mouth.

"Good! Will you go on a date with me right now? Please?"

Naruto almost choked on his candy. "...What?!" What's with everyone and asking him on dates these days?!

"I-I just need you to come with me! Please, Naruto?! Do it as a favor!"

"I-I don't know..." Naruto absentmindedly reached for a giant lollipop, but the man, whose face was hidden behind an orange swirling mask, pulled it away just in time.

"No candy for you if you refuse!" You could tell he was smiling even though his face was completely covered.

Naruto started gasping in shock. "What?! A bribe? You're bribing me to go on a date?!"

"Yes?"

"...AUGH! OKAY! I'll go. Just give me my giant lollipop!" With a whoop, the man gave all the candy in his possession right now to Naruto, dumping the whole lot into his arms.

Naruto's face split into a grin. He was the happiest person in the world right now! If only there was ramen flavored candy..._that'd_ be the most epic piece of sweetness ever!

Suddenly, a hand clasped onto his shoulder. Startled from his musings, Naruto dropped everything (except his giant lollipop, he had that in a death grip) and turned around to come face to face with Sasuke.

"W-w-what?!"

"What about us?!" Sasuke fumed, not liking being pushed aside for this...GUY! Who, by the way, looked like he was _also_in Akatsuki according to his damn uniform! Augh, was the freaking organization teasing him by making its members parade around in front of him?!

"Oh...oh right. We can do that some other day, can't we?" Naruto said indifferently. His monotonous voice made Sasuke's heart pang. He's never been rejected before, and this was a new feeling for him.

"No, we can't," Sasuke insisted, glaring at the blond. How dare he do this to him, _the_Uchiha Sasuke?! He could have any other girl (or guy) he wanted, but here he was struggling to get Naruto, and the stupid idiot didn't even give a damn?!

"Hey! He can come along too! All the better to work into my fabulous plan! Uh, I mean, date!" The man exclaimed, patting Sasuke's shoulders on the back. Sasuke snarled at the Akatsuki member, daring him to touch him again. He was _not _in the mood to deal with yet another guy out for Naruto!

Naruto glowered at Sasuke disdainfully. "Don't mind him, Tobi. He's just a fucking bastard."

Sasuke scowled, really not liking this whole diss Sasuke thing. He's never been insulted this much in his life, at least not without retaliating (and winning). Stupid blond, he's lucky Sasuke likes him enough to not pound his fucking face in!

"It's okay. I get enough of those glares from Itachi-chan so I'm used to it."

Sasuke's face faulted. _Itachi-chan?! _What the hell?! What kind of impression does Itachi have on this Tobi man?!

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot Sasuke was Itachi's brother!" Naruto exclaimed, whacking his forehead with his hand. Sasuke turned to him now.

"You know Itachi?"

"Well, not really, but I've talked to him on occasion." Naruto shrugged as if his friendliness with Akatsuki was an ordinary thing. On the contrary, having even _one _friend in Akatsuki would be one in a million, but so far, it appears that Naruto has _three_. Possibly even more, Sasuke doesn't really know how far his ring of influence extends.

But on another note, it's not like Sasuke's influence was any less. So at least he doesn't feel inferior to Naruto. Now _that'd_ be the day.

Except for the whole kissing thing, Sasuke felt kind of low for that.

"So Naruto, what do you say? You can bring Sasuke along if you want to, it really doesn't matter to me, you know! Okay?!" Tobi grinned and shook Naruto's hands around in a swinging manner. Sasuke could tell he was a very playful man. But his hidden face made him worry a bit...

"..." Naruto looked to Sasuke and his dejected look. "Fine. Sasuke you can come along if you _really_ want to."

Sasuke thought about it. This could screw him over, or it could help him immensely. Please, dear deity of the heavens, please give him a sign! Go, or not? Which one would benefit his cause more?

"Uh, Sasuke, Kakashi left already and told me to tell you to find another ride back," Iruka said, jumping into the conversation.

Was this a sign? Sasuke wasn't sure. Please give him another clearer sign, ruler of the universe!

"You going, Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him without a long face for the first time since their little incident.

A sign, perhaps? Sasuke still wasn't completely convinced. Oh please oh please oh please, give him a super clear sign that going on this escapade would benefit him!

"JUST GO WITH DICKLESS, UCHIHA!"

"SHUT UP, SAI!"

Eh, good enough.

"Yeah, I'll go."

Tobi jumped. "Sweet! Come on, mini Uchiha, let's go! Naruto, hold hands with me!"

By now, the giant lollipop had been unwrapped and Naruto was blissfully licking it. He gave a zoned out nod and offered his hand to Tobi, who took it in his own gloved one. Together, they pranced out, Sasuke following close behind, appalled at their behavior.

Just his luck to fall in _like _with a maniac. Sasuke sighed as he trailed them while they skipped out into the sunset.

...Wait a second, it was only three! What sunset?! But Sasuke didn't question the hallucinated background anymore as they continued on their happy path.

...Tch, maniacs... but cute. Very cute. Sasuke smiled. Naruto had just stumbled and almost dropped his lollipop. Upon saving it, he gave a victory dance that involved a lot of butt shaking, to Sasuke's pleasure.

Yep, very _very_ cute. Too bad they were all crazy.

--

TBC!! :D **REVIEW!! :)**

**Next Chapter**: Tobi's plan-- I mean date!-- unfolds. :)

* * *

**POLL RESULTS: SasoDei **but don't get discouraged if you don't want that, I enjoy Dei-Harems too. muahaha!

* * *

**Replies: **

_Nikotehfox_- Well, if I told you what they fear, I'd spoil things for you wonderful readers. :3 U'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH!! xD

_Kawaii-Kunoichi_- :O OMG I WOULD FREAKING LOVE A MINI NARUTO PLUSHIE THAT ACTED LIKE THIS ONE TOO!! xD I'm pretty sure everyone would xD

_Nemu Ame-_ AHAHAh u stroke ur mustache too?! I do that SO OFTEN, except i rotate between my beard to my mustache. :3 YAY US!! :cyber highfive!: and i'm glad i make u laugh, then my goal is reached! :) thanks!

_Stoic-Genius- _I try to make Naruto as lovable as possible, yet still with his fiery personality xD YAY!! You'll just have to wait like everyone else to see what's to be scared of. muahaha! xD and yes, i agree, Akatsuki is MAJOR love! xD

_Puppiluv-_ xD ehehehe, i liked that line too. :) I was giggling while writing it too heheh xD and thanks! :)

_Lilbakasaru- _I'd have to say that Jealous!Sasuke is one of my favorite types of Sasuke, right behind Smexy!Sasuke and Perverted!Sasuke xD

_Jin- _Well, the date wasn't this chapter, but it's the next one. :) AND NO LEMON YET! We gotta save the best for last, ne? xD

_Aranthera-_ Ahaha, that's good that it gets better everytime u read it, then my work was successful! :)

_Black-Dranzer-1119_- They must all be out of their minds to chase so frantically after Naruto, but that's what makes us rabid fans so crazy about them, ne? xD

_BrokenDreamer44-_ LOL that's some super angsty ideas u got there! xD But I think I'm gonna try to keep things as light as possible here, k? :) But I totally used ur Kyuubi idea on my other fic xD so thanks! :)


	8. A Scheme

Battle of the Semes

**A/N:** Dude guys so sorry for the freakishly long wait. I tend to do that to my poor readers a lot....D: I'M SORRYY!!!!! I'll try to be better about this from now on...:C Thank you all for your support so far! (: I can't even express how happy your reviews make me :C I'm seriously sorry for being such a bad updater :sobs:

_SUMMARY SO FAR (CUZ I BET A FEW OF YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN):_

Sasuke, lead model, was practically forced to work for Uke!icious, where Naruto reigns supreme uke. He falls for the blond after a trip to a local new models gallery and ramen dinner. Gaara warned Sauske of something with fear in his eyes. On set, Sasuke couldn't hold back and slammed his lips onto Naruto's with no warning at all, causing Naruto to freak and start crying, and Sasuke learns that he's never had a kiss with any of his co-workers before. Tobi arrives after Naruto's long angry rant at Sasuke and offers him lollipops if Naruto'll go on a date with him. Sasuke tags along, hoping to redeem himself to Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8

Tobi brought them to a hot sweaty Korean barbeque restaurant close to the city limits. It was located in a cozy neighborhood that included various small markets and three-story apartments, wedged between a grocery store and a McDonalds.

Sasuke was on edge. He didn't feel right. It wasn't that the community was too dingy or anything, but he felt a sort of…premonition that something was going to go wrong.

He glanced at Naruto, who abruptly looked away from him and started talking animatedly with Tobi again. Sasuke clenched his teeth, forcing the ill will that was probably boiling up in his body down.

A waitress walked up and asked with a charming smile, an order pad out and ready in her hands, "What can I get you sirs?"

Tobi looked up through the one hole in his mask and Sasuke watched suspiciously as his eyes crinkled into what he assumed was a grin. "We'll have the barbeque beef special!"

"Alrighty then." She jotted down a quick note, stuck her pen behind her ear, and walked off to another table after a small, shy glance at Sasuke, who snorted in exasperation.

Turning back to Naruto, Sasuke watched as his hair blew gently in the slight breeze coming from a vent located right above their heads. He was all smiles, giggling with Tobi over who-knows-what they're talking about. A small scowl formed at the tip of Sasuke's mouth, threatening to pull his entire mood down into the deep green seas of jealousy.

"…don't you think so, mini Uchiha?"

Sasuke kept his cool at the degrading nickname Tobi had carelessly thrown onto him. He's going to make a good impression on Naruto if it kills him, and so Naruto's friends were his…tolerances.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Tobi tilted his head stupidly, amused, and Sasuke wanted to punch his fucking mask until the broken shards ripped his cornea into tiny little blind pieces.

"I was just wondering if you also thought that Naruto will be good bait for all sorts of ravenous monsters?" Tobi chuckled at the slight twitch that descended upon Sasuke's left eyebrow.

Naruto blushed and hid his face behind his hands, his ears flaming red. From behind his shield, he whined in a hurry, "What kind of stupid question is that? How did we get on this topic? We were just talking about my stupid fear of the dark! Toooobiiiiiii why are we talking about such embarrassing things?! Don't answer him, Sasuke!!"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto's ears got redder and redder. Leaning forward and arching a finely carved eyebrow, Sasuke answered in his smoothest voice, "Why, he'd be gobbled up in a second."

What seemed like a grin spread across Tobi's hidden face and he slapped Naruto heartedly on the back. "Hahahaha I TOLD YOU!"

Naruto popped his head back out with a pout, along with a glare in Sasuke's direction. "Shut up, Tobi! That's not a good thing!"

Sasuke felt the urge to laugh bubbled up in his lungs at the sight of a disgruntled Naruto whining to some freak in a hideously ugly mask. Good thing the food arrived just in time to quell that need. With a gratifying look to the waitress who gave a surprised start at it, Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and began to place the pieces of meat on the grill, absentmindedly listening to Tobi and Naruto's pointless banters.

"Tobi, you're an asshole."

"No way Naru-chaaaannn! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Yeah right! Why do you enjoy enticing me with your lollipops so much?! And then making stupid comments about me and my monsters!"

"Who can resist?!"

"THE NON-ASSHOLES. Thanks for the meal though, by the way."

"Haha no problem. I like my Naru's stuffed. I'M NOT AN ASSHOLE."

"Oh really now?! Gross, stuffed?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"…Wait, prove which point? That I like you stuffed?"

"NO. THAT YOU'RE NOT AN ASSHOLE."

"…oh well uhhhhh proving that right this _second_ might be sort of a problem, see, 'cause I was kind of hoping you'd uhhhh… help me out with something."

At this Sasuke's interest perked up and he started paying more attention to their conversation than to the onions he was laying out nicely and symmetrically on to the grill.

"...What? What do you want?"

"…"

"…"

"Well this is kind of odd, but…can you…helpmestalkDei-senpaipleasei'llloveyouforeverifyoudothiswouldmeansomuchtome!!!"

There was silence. Only Sasuke's relieved sigh could be heard breaking the thick atmosphere. At least he wasn't asking Naruto to like…actually go out with him or something disgustingly along those lines…

Naruto was staring bug-eyed at Tobi like he had grown an extra face. Not that you could see if he had, due to that mask of his. Slowly but steadily, Naruto breathed in… and then out. Pining Tobi to the spot with his astonishment, he said deliberately, "You…want me…to help you…_stalk_…DEIDARA?!"

Tobi winced at the large crescendo at the end of his sentence. He gave a silly nod, hoping playing it cool will allow Naruto to accept the idea easier.

"WHY, may I ask, am I supposed to spy on my dear Deidara-senpai?" Naruto was eyeing Tobi calculatingly, stroking an imaginary mustache on his chin thoughtfully. Sasuke couldn't tell if this was a serious situation or not.

"Well, Naru-chan, have you heard…about…Dei-senpai's new…um…" Tobi didn't finish, feeling a bit stupid for doing all this now. Maybe he should just give up…

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. With a snicker, he waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and elbowed Tobi in the ribs. Sasuke choked on his own spit.

"Ooooohhhhh so you're concerned about Deidara-senpai's new BOYFRIEND, eh? Awww how sweet of you, Tobi!" Naruto clasped Tobi's gloved hands in his own and brought them to his heart. Sasuke swallowed the spit he previously choked on.

"Don't worry, my dear friend, I will most definitely help you on this quest! What would you like me to do?!"

Tobi looked sheepishly into Naruto's helpful face. Oh man. "Well the thing is…I'm not so much _worried_ as like…_jealous_…so I was hoping…wecouldsabotagetheirdate?" He trailed off, looking away from Naruto's startled face.

"SABOTAGE THEIR DATE?!?!?!" he finally exploded, waving his arms animatedly.

"Yes." Tobi squeaked, withdrawing from Naruto's flailing appendages.

"…okay."

Sasuke dropped the piece of beef from his chopsticks before it reached the grill. _WHAT?!_

"REALLY?!" Tobi squealed, clasping Naruto's hands in his gratefully. Naruto gave a huge mischievous grin and nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Plus I have to make sure his new boyfriend is suitable for my Dei-chan as well! And what better way to test him than with an ex-boyfriend's scheme!" Naruto started snickering, Tobi joining in too.

Sasuke was sure he didn't want to be part of this plan.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Of course, this would happen. Sasuke should've seen this coming.

He sighed, pulling the white cotton button-up shirt over his head and then slipping the black slacks on. Standard waiter uniform.

He didn't know that his family actually owned this restaurant, or that Tobi had brought him along so that he could get them into the back and into these…_disguises_. Sasuke looked at himself in the body-length mirror and grimaced. He looked like a common pedestrian! But better looking, of course. The black slacks were too loose and didn't have that shine that Armani brand pants did, and the white shirt was itchy and…_was that a hole?!_

"Sasuke, cheer up! This should be a blast of fun! Just follow our plan, and if Deidara doesn't kill me by the end of tonight, I might just forgive you." Naruto gave Sasuke a taunting grin, knowing that he'd be stupid to let this offer go. Sasuke knew it too, and so gave a defeated sigh and nodded. Oh well. His dignity had left the moment he started being submissive to Naruto anyways so what more harm could this little spree do? Damn Naruto and whatever effect he had on him!

Tobi peered into the window of the kitchen door that led into the restaurant. With a grin, he turned back to Naruto and motioned for him to go over. Naruto, giggling and snickering like Tobi had just cracked the biggest joke to ever hit comedy central, stuck his head in the other door's window. Sasuke just stood there praying to God that he would come out of this with as much pride intact as possible.

"HE'S HERE!" They both screamed at the same time, and started doing a happy dance of glee and anticipation that consisted of butt shaking on both their parts. Sasuke stared intently at Naruto's and pointedly ignored Tobi's fat ass that was, unfortunately, constantly right next to Naruto's cute bum.

The kitchen chefs and assistants were all ignoring the very annoying duo that blocked the entranceway.

"Hurry it up," Sasuke muttered, half hoping they'd hear, half hoping they wouldn't. As it worked out, Tobi was the half that didn't hear and Naruto was the half that did.

"Chillax, Sassy-pants. We have to observe first! You know, like…look before you leap type stuff." Naruto smirked and directed his attention back through the round window to where Deidara and the back of his date's head could be seen.

After ten minutes of intense concentration on their part and utter boredom and dread on Sasuke's part, they finally announced the first stage of their plan was to be commenced soon.

"Ready guys?" Tobi asked, looking at his two accomplices through the hole in his mask. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and rocked back and forth on the soles of his black shoes. Sasuke gave a tip of his head when Tobi glanced at his direction.

"Good. LET'S CHAARRRRGGGEEE!!!"

All the workers gave a sigh of relief as the crazy bunch left their now peaceful kitchen.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Deidara gave a smile and extended his hand out to encircle their similarily ring-adorned fingers together. The red-head across from him stared at his menu, unaffected by the loving gesture, but Deidara didn't seem fazed. Instead, he scooted to the edge of his seat so that their knees banged together underneath the table.

Naruto snickered at Deidara's oh-so-smooth come ons. Sheesh, they could hear their legs colliding all the way from behind the pillar they were inconspicuously hiding behind. And by inconspicuous, it meant they were totally conspicuous to everyone but the two lovebirds.

Naruto had seen Deidara and Tobi's relationship before their tear-jerking break up, and Deidara had always been the one to look around stoically as Tobi fused over everything Deidara-related. And now, seeing Dei's position switched to the obviously uke one, it felt kind of weird to him. Tobi twitched by his side, watching his once-lover ogling the young red-head.

Naruto, sensing Tobi's jealousy radiating off him wave after wave, patted him comfortingly on the back. "Relax Tobi, we'll make sure you left Dei-senpai in very capable hands, mmk?" Naruto smiled and gave Tobi a quick one armed hug.

Sasuke felt like wriggling into their casual embrace.

...Damn he was going crazy.

Soon, Deidara and his date had gotten their meals and started chowing down in silence as Deidara glanced every once in a while to the other male through his bangs.

"Operation start-o!" Tobi whispered after a few more seconds of silence. Sasuke sighed. At least his part in this god-forsaken plan was at the beginning so he could get it over and done with.

Actually he had no idea what the rest of the plan was after his part because he kind of uncharacteristically zoned out during their prep time thanks to their very close huddle and Naruto's mouth inches from his face. He had asked why they had to huddle anyways since they were already alone in the back storage room, but he had just received glares, so he took that as the answer being because it added to the drama and feeling of the whole situation. Morons.

Flipping his bangs so that they shadowed most of his face, Sasuke took a previously prepared glass of red wine and started walking towards their table. With a small "oops!" he pretended to trip and spilt the red liquid right onto Deidara's white shirt.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING DUMBASS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SHIRT!!" Deidara screeched, shooting up and out of his seat and seeing the huge red splotch get bigger and bigger as the liquid bled through the fabrics of his very expensive dress shirt.

Sasuke bowed really really low so that Deidara wouldn't be able to see his inflamed face and said in a voice that was higher than his usual deep growl, "I'm sorry sir I'll go get a towel!" With that, he sped back to the kitchen and closed the swinging doors behind him with no intention of fetching a towel. He turned around and now peeked through the windows, wondering what they were planning to do. Whatever it was, at least he was free now. Mostly.

Deidara stood there for one minute, waiting for the afore mentioned towel. When none came, he gave an exasperated growl and stomped towards the restrooms to clean himself off, muttering something about 'bad service' and 'blow this fucking place up'.

Tobi now gave Naruto the signal to go in. With a smirk, Naruto sauntered up to the red-head date.

Observing this new development, Sasuke didn't like it one bit. He sneaked back out into the fray and joined Tobi behind the pillar once more to get within hearing distance.

"I'm so sorry about that accident, mister. Here's that towel," Naruto took out an also previously prepared towel and laid it down on the table. "I hope we can make it up to you mister..." Naruto looked at the red-head expectantly, waiting for a name to come.

The red-head slowly looked up into Naruto eyes. Naruto took note that the man looked around 20 or 22 or something like that and had very smooth pale skin. He almost looked like Gaara except his hair was wavier and his eyes were a few shades darker than his red hair while Gaara's were light green.

"Sasori." His voice was deeper than his features let on and struck Naruto by surprise. He didn't let it show though and continued on with the show.

"Mister Sasori. What can _I_," Naruto putting stress on the 'I' by half-sitting on the table and leaning down towards him, "do...to make it up?" Naruto reached out and played with Sasori's black tie, a seductive smirk on his face.

Sasuke almost screeched and stormed out there to rip Naruto from the older man, and if he wasn't completely sure that if he ruined their plan he'd never be forgiven, he totally would've. But instead, he bit his tongue and just shook with fury behind the pillar. Tobi saw Sasuke restrain himself and gave a little chuckle that went unnoticed by the fuming boy. It seems he wasn't the only one jealous...

Sasori calmly took his tie out from between Naruto's thumb and pointer finger and scooted back a few inches.

"I'll do anything you need..." Naruto propped one knee on the chair next to Sasori and leaned into his ear and finished with a breathy, "Sasori-sama." He gave a grin and slowly pulled back, their faces centimeters apart.

Sasuke could feel a nose-bleed coming, even if Naruto's little show wasn't directed at him. Damn, that kid could act the whore when he wanted! But then again that's to be expected from his job.

Sasori firmly stood up and took his jacket from the back of his chair. With a condescending look down at Naruto who was still shooting lust filled looks at him, Sasori flicked him the finger and headed off to the men's restroom to find Deidara and to tell him that service _really_ sucked here.

Naruto bounced back to Tobi with a bright smile on his face, even if he just got rejected harshly. "I think this one'll be good for Deidara." Naruto gave a huge hearty slap to Tobi's back. Tobi sighed, dejected, but glad that at least Deidara was happy now. His shoulders slumped in resignation and he moped all the way back to the kitchen.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and his smile faltered for a bit, but it slowly came back full force. Sasuke forced a smile onto his face too, not sure what he should react to that little scheme. A part of him wanted to slap Naruto in the face and a part of him wanted to gouge Sasori's eyes out and he was sure neither one would turn out good...

"Thanks for participating in our little test, Sasuke," Naruto thanked him sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "I know it must've been pretty boring and pointless for you...so um yeah...thanks..." Naruto trailed off, not sure what to say now. It was still a bit awkward with Sasuke and for some reason, his thoughts kept going back to that kiss...and every time it throbbed with hurt and betrayal.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, seeing the blond retreat back into his depressed mood. Sasuke lifted a hand and reached out towards him, but before he could caress his whiskered cheeks, a hand shot out from around the pillar and pulled Naruto back with such force that Sasuke had no time whatsoever to react.

Naruto gave a yelp as he felt himself get thrown back into a table. His head crashed into an empty plate and a resounding crack filled the suddenly quiet room. The whole table broke and both it and Naruto slid onto the floor with a clatter.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY SASORI YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH HIM YOU LITTLE BLONDE PIECE OF SHI—" Deidara stopped shrieking at Naruto when he saw clearly who he had just slammed into the table. "NARUTO?!"

Sasuke rushed out and helped the blond sit up, not missing the confused and dazed look on Deidara's face. Sasori was also there behind him and he actually seemed concerned about Naruto.

"Naruto, are you alright? Naruto?" Sasuke shook Naruto a bit, looking all over him to inspect him of injuries. To his horror, he saw a shard of plate glass embedded into Naruto's skull. With the greatest care in the world, he gripped onto the piece and pulled it out swiftly. Naruto gave a small hiss when a bit of blood poured out of the wound. Looking it over again, Sasuke sighed. It had only went through a bit of skin and was far from reaching the skull. The cut would completely heal in two weeks.

"Naru-chan I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know...Sasori said... wait... what are you doing here?"

"I HEARD A CRASH! IS NARUTO OKAY!?!?!"

All heads turned towards the kitchen doors as they banged open, a flustered Tobi in its gateway screaming at the top of his lungs. Deidara gasped and Sasori narrowed his eyes as the masked man ran to where Naruto was sitting. He brought an ice pack wrapped in a towel with him and quickly pressed it to the back of Naruto's head. "Are you okay? What did mean Dei-senpai do to you?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! TOBI SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Deidara yelled, enraged by the sudden appearance of his ex. Sasori took a step forward and put a comforting hand on Deidara's shoulder. "It's okay." Deidara visibly calmed down after that, although he kept shooting glares at Tobi.

Naruto felt a bit woozy from the head collision, and when he tried to stand, he immediately plopped back down onto the floor. Sasuke, seeing Naruto struggle to regain balance, took Naruto's arm and swung it around his neck, and picked Naruto up bridal style.

"Sasuke! You bastard put me down!" Naruto said frantically, getting embarrassed that practically the whole restaurant was watching them.

"No. You can't even stand and sitting on the floor is unhygienic," Sasuke reasoned, readjusting his grip on Naruto so that his hold was stronger. Naruto blushed but couldn't argue with Sasuke's logic, and so gave in to being held like a girl.

"We'll be leaving now." Sasuke announced and started walking towards the door. Tobi followed, since he was their ride.

Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder and smiled to Deidara's concerned face. "It's okay Dei-senpai. I deserved that, hahaha. Sorry for the scheme! But I just want you to know that...I approve of Sasori over there. Good luck with everything!" Naruto blew Deidara a kiss and grinned, satisfied.

Deidara grinned back and caught Naruto's kiss in his hand and brought his palm to his lips and kissed it as well. "Thank you, Naru-chan!"

Sasori gave a little smile and held Deidara in his arms. Deidara looked back into his lovers face and gave it a quick peck. "That was interesting, eh?"

"You have weird friends."

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Sasuke slowly placed Naruto into the backseat of the car and was about to close the door and get into the front passenger seat when Naruto stuck his foot in the way.

"Sit with me, Sasuke. My head's alright now. It's even stopped bleeding!" Naruto smiled and tapped the sore spot on the back of his head to prove his point. Sasuke obliged and scooted into the seat as well, shutting the door behind him.

"You sure you don't want to lay down?" Sasuke fussed, feeling like a mother hen. Wow that's never happened to him before.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke gave a small grin at the action and relaxed.

"Well, I never go back on my word, and since Deidara didn't kill me...I forgive you Sasuke," Naruto looked up at Sasuke and saw his eyes crinkle in mirth.

"Thanks, Naruto. I didn't think you were serious about Deidara killing you though," Sasuke laughed, his deep voice reverberating through Naruto's heart as well, making it throb again. Although hurt and betrayal couldn't possibly be the reason like last time... Naruto ignored any confusing thoughts and laughed along with the dark-haired boy. He'll figure things out later. For now, he'll just enjoy the quiet ride back with his new best friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

He smiled at the thought and fell asleep, his head never leaving Sasuke's soothing shoulder.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!! I think Naruto's feeling a little something something now as well :smirk:

**Replies:**

_Zarokin_ - Haha thanks! Random comedy would make anyone's day heheh (: Glad to make you fall on your arse xD

_Warrior Nun_ - ROTFL insanity is a pretty awesome psycological entity, eh? xD

_DeliciouslyGood_ - sorry for not getting this through you first! I've deprived these ppl so long that I wanted it out as soon as possible xD Can I still count on you next chapter? (:

_UKELICIOUS _- ROTFL THIS IS SUCH A COINCIDENCE XD Well, now u can feel personally connected to my plot xD (:

_SoSickOfNyQuil_ - Oh man if Sasuke refused this chance he'd NEVER win Naruto's trust back lol

_Gosangoku_ - Hahahah thanks! (: Your multi-colored socks (that I rock, apparently) sound really awesome O: :goes and buys some for myself:

_ComaWhite.X_ - Haha that sounds a bit stalkerish xD But thanks for following me around, even without a fanfic account! (:

_Lil-lo_ - Hehee thanks for calling me cute :3 I luff Saiiii and I'm so glad you and everyone seems to love him as well (:

_Novelist Pup_ - ROTFL THANK YOU SO MUCH! (: I am pretty awesome, aren't I? :god strikes me down with lightning bolt for being egotistic:

_kakaroshi_ - Oh mai I love recruiting new fans of SasuNaru! :insert evil laugh:

_Suzume _- More KakaIru? Hahah sure thing I'll see what I can do about that (: Thanks!

_UchihaAkimoto_ - The seme battling comes after Sasuke and Naruto's bond become a bit stronger and a bit more character development xD

_MoonlitXPursuit_ - ROTFL yaoi-induced diabetes? Sounds deadly xD Thanks for the review!! (:

_Aarosha _- Oh man I hate overly OOC-ed Naruto's. I mean once in a while is okay but if he acts like a little betchy girl all the time what's the point of man on man action?!?! It'll be just like het! ROTFL but thanks for the review and compliments! (:

_SengetsuPwnzU_ - ROTFL I'll gladly join you in the percentage of insane people that Sasuke needs to get used to xD WEEE!


End file.
